Similar Features
by Mitzui
Summary: Orphaned, and with no mother to speak of in this fae society, Kagome is left on her own to make ends meet. Her long time friend and almost lover, is in an arranged marriage which ruins all hope of Kagome's happy ending. To make matters worse, when something horrible happens to Kagome, things don't go quite as expected and she is forced to run from the only home she has even known.
1. Chapter 1

I was flying, branches whipped past me, tearing into my skin, thorns gouged paths in my flesh; every part of my body ached, exhaustion had come and gone, desperation was the only thing keeping me going. Suddenly I was falling. My feet hit the ground, knees bent, wings flat, arms out into a roll that was more muscle memory than any specific need to keep from hurting myself. Then I was running.

My true agony was in knowing that my wings were to new, too weak to carry me any farther, and because of that, I would be too late. Branches thinned, the spaces between the trees got larger, light began to filter through the thick canopy overhead.

I burst into the clearing, taking it all in at a glance, the flowers blooming, the shining creek bed burbling along at its merry pace, it all seemed to serene for the panic I was feeling. My pulse pounded so hard I could feel it through my whole body. The sudden light was blinding.

Then, I saw her. She was reaching her arms out towards me, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, I had only the impression of her long graceful limbs, and hair black as the night with no moon before her eyes caught, eyes as blue as the very depths of the ocean, so deep of their color and with flecks of gold. Then as I watched their color began to drain, fading to a hollow, empty grey. My race began again as I dashed towards her, her knees buckled but her arms remained reaching for me, her mouth was moving

"...me... Kagome..."

I awoke with a start, sputtering and gasping, drenched in sweat. "Kagome! You're late!" InuYasha was right, of course, and I'd regret it later, but that dream had been so real, and the woman... I shook my head, splashing my face with the cool water in the wash bowl, trying to wash away the remains of the dream from my mind. I knew there was no reason to fully wash up yet, by the time the sun rose I'd be covered in sweat again anyway. I stared down into the water as the ripples settled, into the same eyes from my dream.  
"Damn." I grumbled throwing on my gear as quickly as I could, I was already late enough, my punishment would only grow the later I got. Not that it took long anyway, as I use the term "gear" lightly. I donned a gi, worn soft with use, but undecorated as a sign of my place as the village burden, and a soft pink hakama. I strapped on my battered sword as my feet left the stairway leading to my tree home. My wings beat rapidly as I hurried to the clearing where the warriors trained, I was so late. No sooner than my feet touched the dew dampened grass was I assaulted by the angry voice of the teacher.

"How nice of you to finally join us, girl. I was beginning to wonder if you'd decided your beauty rest was more important than training." The look he gave me was enough to send a shiver of fear down my spine. I was all too familiar with that look, the one that said if I wasn't good enough today, then I'd be visiting the healer for more than just the usual scrapes and bruises. I'd already had the charm for preventing my monthlies pierced through the top of my ear, but if I failed this morning, I would be needing more than that to function for the rest of the day.

At some signal unknown to me, the others came at me all at once, my feet left the ground once again as I prepared to take them on. This was nothing I couldn't handle. The first to reach me was grinning madly, he knew what would come if I were to fail. Just as well, he swung his sword up I danced into his attack, too close now for him to strike me. I gripped his wrist and twisted it in towards his shoulder. Removing his weapon from his hand, I swiftly kicked him into the others moving towards me. Newly armed it was easy to head off the next few to come at me. Like a spinning dance I wove through attackers. A cut to a wrist on one man. A quick spin and a hilt to the head of another, sending him to the ground in a heap.

It was while I was weaving in and out of the fight that I saw her. The light shining in my eyes, I felt the sweat dripping into my eyes, as I brought my arm up to wipe my face, I caught just a glimpse of long limbs and black hair, it was her, the woman from my dream!

Pain so intense it was blinding. Ripping my attention away from the woman, I raised my training sword, ready to defend myself. I swung up under the next attack of my assailant, but I was already too late. A second blow. This one to the side of my head and neck, I'd have been dead had it been anything but dulled swords. I cursed, falling to my knees, as I heard the laugh of the dark haired woman, the one I had thought was the one from my dream.

'Kikyou, I should have known.' I thought, cursing quietly to myself for allowing her to distract me. The men began to close in around me once again. This time their weapons lay forgotten in the grass. I closed my eyes tightly, raising the sword I still clutched in my hands. I ran the blade along my hand, picturing a sharpened edge made of ice. When the first man got near enough I swung at his leg, dragging the blade around the far side of his knee. He fell to the ground, blood pouring from the wound. Startled cries from the men around him drew the attention of the instructor. Dark wavy hair, attached to an admittedly attractive red eyed man, made its way through the others towards me.

"Naraku" I called, "What's the idea, giving the men sharpened swords?" I stood from my kneeling position, the grass spongy under me, threw the now bloody blade on the ground. "Don't just stand there, you idiots, get that guy to Kaede." I mumbled a bit guiltily, I did hope he'd get full use of that leg back, it wasn't his fault his leader was an ass. I watched as the other men carried their friend off the field. I could feel Naraku's eyes boring holes into my back, I reached up to wipe the sweat from my brow again as I turned to face him. "Sir?" I questioned, reverting back to the formal speech that was expected of me, finding it much harder to face down Naraku without a weapon in my hand. I watched him bend down and pick up my discarded blade.

Almost before I could register his movement he lunged, swiping the blade diagonally across my chest. I pushed off the balls of my feet, wings lifting me not quite far enough away from the blade to escape entirely. I eyed the red welt from chest to hip through the slice in my gi. I threw my arms apart in what was a seemingly empty, angry gesture, but watched as the sharp edge of the blade melted away.

"Never drop your weapon, lousy cur." He ordered, leering at me. I could feel the wrappings of my breast band loosening more and more with my heavy breathing. I crossed my arms over my chest self-consciously, stumbling backwards a few steps, as Naraku lumbered closer.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome… My how you have grown since I first met you. When I took over your useless father's squadron, imagine my surprise at the little twerp I found amongst them; my shame when I discovered she may well be the best fighter of them all." He came closer to me with each repetition of my name, and for each step towards me, I took one backward. "But look at you now," another step for each of us with each word he said,

"Fast," step,

"Graceful," step,

"Skilled," three steps,

Suddenly I was backed up to a tree. He was on top of me before I could turn to run, "Beautiful.." his voice trailed off as he pushed his body against mine, standing between my legs to keep me from getting a good kick in. I pushed against his chest with both my arms, but my strength was nothing to his, honed in over a century of life.

"Stop this, Naraku." I tried to sound forceful, commanding, but my voice came out soft, meek, scared. He laughed, a high keening sound that made me shudder, and ground himself in to me, pressing me more tightly against the tree to the point of pain.

"Ah, my little Kagome, why do you fight me?" he paused, eying me as he leaned down to trace the gap at the collar of my gi with his tongue, "Just give in to me, I will take care of you." His tongue darted out again licking a sickening line of cold along my neck, up to the shell of my ear. My heart raced with fear as his hands found their way to the knot of my obi, loosening my top, slipping his hands inside. My breath caught in my throat.

I couldn't scream, couldn't run. He trailed wet kisses along my jaw and back towards my ear again, slid his hands up my sides brushing my breasts through what was left of my chest bindings. "Please.. Naraku, stop this.." I couldn't breathe, my voice came out in a pant, fighting to take in more air as I struggled against him. He groaned into my hair as he pressed against me through his hakama. His hands slid down my sides again, leaving my skin crawling in their wake, reaching for the ties to my hakama, and finally, finally, my mind was working again.

'no.. No, "No!" the last was a shout. I pulled my arm back, body working on autopilot, and slammed the heel of my palm up and into his nose. He grunted, doubling over clutching his nose. I followed the first hit with an elbow to his kidney, stumbling away from him, still half dressed.

"Bitch," He growled, glaring up at me from the ground where he had fallen, "This isn't over," I heard him shout as I took off, first running then, with a push of the muscles in my calves, flying towards home, "Not even close!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is my first fanfiction ever, and I'm hoping that it reads well, but I've had a few things pointed out to me.

First of all, Kagome, and the other characters in her village are all fae.

Second, This story contains MA content that will be edited out, so if it seems a bit rough around some parts, that's why.

I write on Dokuga under the Name "Mizui" and on deviantart as "MissMizui" the story title is the same for those of you who want to read in full.

I would love to hear feedback from you all on any of the sites where I write, so please review and let me know what you think, what you like or don't like, or just let me know how I can improve!

Thank's again!

~Mizui

* * *

My feet touched the ground as I stumbled to a stop, mind still reeling, I fell to my knees. I was only a short distance from my home near the outer edge of town. I was more than just physically exhausted from "training" and my subsequent flight from Naraku, I reminded myself as my stomach growled expectantly, I needed food. Sitting in a heap on the still dew damp grass, I thought back to the last time I had eaten, the last market day, making it about two days since my last decent meal.

"Damn." I grumbled, switching my mind to more important things, focusing on catching my breath and calming my racing heart. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, holding it for three seconds before letting it out, 2,3, in, 2,3, out, 2,3, in… out… my thoughts trailed off as I sank into a light meditation, feeling the sweat on my body cooling, and letting go of the anger and fear leftover from the encounter with Naraku.

My breathing was under control again, and my heart nearly so. Then my focus changed to trying to erase the traces of Naraku left on my skin, to letting go of the tension in my shoulders, arms, legs, and wings.

"Ahem"

My eyes shot open, instantly on my feet, heart racing once again. I snarled, even as I processed who it was that had happened upon me. Breaking into a cold sweat I stumbled into a tree, latching onto it to keep from returning to the ground in a heap. "Kagome, what happened to you?" He questioned.

Dizzy from getting up too fast, I looked in the direction of my would-be attacker. "Nothing happened, Sir Prince, I'm fine." I lied, stepping away from the tree I had been clinging to. He glanced at me skeptically, looking me up and down once pointedly, before directing his eyes elsewhere.

Glancing down, I flushed, remembering the destruction of my clothing and the unwanted touch that followed. I discarded the useless remains of my top, promising myself to come back for it later, and crossed my arms across my breasts. As if I weren't embarrassed enough, obviously caught in my lie, at that very moment my stomach growled loudly once again. "Forgive me, Sir Prince," I bowed deeply, blushing once again, "I must be going." I turned in the direction of my small home and began to hurry away.

"Kagome," I stopped my back still towards him. "How many times must I ask you to call to call me by name?" I heard him take a few steps in my direction, but I didn't move.

"My apologies, Princ—

"Just my name," He interrupted, from somewhere much closer behind me than I expected.

"InuYasha." I breathed, heart pounding for a new reason. I heard rustling behind me, then warmth as he wrapped me in the soft silk of his outer Kimono. My breath caught with his touch, I knew without looking that he would be left in just the thin white under cloth and his ornamented black hakama, familiar with the sight as I had seen it often enough before. His nails dragged lightly across my collarbones as he slid his hands back, leaving goose bumps in their wake, smoothing the shoulders and down my arms before his hands finally left me. I let out a shaky breath, the familiar touch of my longtime friend chasing away any fears I had. I knew he would keep me safe.

"What happened to you?" he coaxed, stepping so close that I could feel the heat of his chest against my back. I visibly shivered, the heat from his skin and the chill in the air worked together to set me into motion. Slipping my arms into the sleeves and pulling the luxurious material closed tightly around me, I stepped away and turned to face him.

Well, that was my intent anyway. As soon as I had the kimono closed tightly around me, InuYasha gripped me tightly around the waist, I stumbled as my foot came back down and fell against his chest. He chuckled, resting his on my shoulder. "You're cold, hurt, I can see that much for myself, and your nerves are on high alert," His voice was soft, comforting, then commanding, "Tell me what happened."

"Naraku," I sighed, defeated, "Naraku happened." I turned my head away from him, trying to distance myself from the prince behind me even while stuck in his arms. I felt him tense behind me. I knew what was next. He'd make excuses for the "wonderful" general, 'it must have been an accident, a mistake', if I argued, well, I've already learned not to argue.

"I'll speak to him." He assured me, his tone serious. I half turned in his arms, trying to catch his eyes, trying to see if he was telling me the truth. His grip on me loosened, and I turned all the way to face him.

"Really, InuYasha?" I asked, breathless with excitement. He nodded solemnly, giving me a crooked half smile that made me melt on the inside. I stood on my tiptoes and threw my arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly in a hug. When I felt his muscles relax under me, I relaxed my grip on him, sliding until my mouth was level with his daintily pointed ear. "Thank you, InuYasha," I breathed, sliding down his body until I was firmly on the ground again. I kissed the tip of his chin. "An arranged marriage huh, Yash?" The quiet contented noise he was making somewhere low in his chest stopped abruptly,

"Kagome, you know… I didn't, I mean, Kikyo is…" he made a frustrated noise, somewhere between a sigh and a growl, and I laughed.

"I understand how arranged marriages work, Yash," I kissed him again, this time on the dip between his chin and his lip, "I don't blame you," another kiss in the same spot, " and I know how busy you are, I shouldn't have been upset with you." A second kiss followed, and a third as well. With each pause I took, I moved back, just enough to speak, my lips hovering just below his. He groaned,

"Kagome, I can't—" I ran the tip on my tongue lightly along his bottom lip, and with a moan he gave up, capturing my mouth with his own. My head spun. He nibbled lightly along my lip, soothing away the light sting with his tongue. As I slid my hands down his chest, tracing the muscles that my hands remembered so well, I could feel his hands sliding up under my borrowed kimono top, chasing away the lingering feeling of Naraku doing the same not so long ago, his hands paused lingering near my ribs that were just a little bit too prominent, then continued up, along my sides and up to my shoulders. His fingers oh so softly brushed the sides of my breasts, sending delicious tingles through my abdomen only to finally settle at the juncture of my legs.

Minutes passed before I pulled away with a soft gasp, breathing heavily. InuYasha kept up his light ministrations, nibbling and licking the underside of my jaw. "Yash." He ignored me in favor of tracing the shell of my ear with his tongue, sending yummy shivers down my spine. I laughed, "Come on, Yash, someone will see us." He grumbled something unintelligible. "What's that?" I questioned.

"Don't start what you can't finish, Kagome." He grumbled, capturing my mouth once again. My stomach growled loudly, and he pulled away laughing. I blushed, mortified. "Alright, fine, we'll have dinner then." He consented, pulling away from me. I shivered at the loss of his warmth, and then his words sank in,

"Dinner?" I yelped, staggering slightly. How long had I been sitting out here by myself? It was barely after sunrise when I escaped from Naraku's after class entertainment. I glanced up at the sky, shocked to find the sun already making its westward decent, coloring the sky with magnificent hues of red and orange. "Oh no, Kaede!" I cried looking wide eyed at InuYasha. He sighed,

"Alright, we'll run through the market on the way to Kaede's, we can grab a bite to eat on the way." I nodded determinedly starting off in the direction of the market, mentally cataloguing the herbs Kaede would have used today on the men I had injured. Soon I was flying circles around InuYasha as he continued towards our destination, hovering above patches of herbs long enough to pick what would be needed to replenish the stores of the elderly healer's hut, sticking what I gathered in the sleeve of my borrowed kimono.

I was dipping down to gather some peppermint a few yards ahead of InuYasha when the dizziness hit me again. I dropped dangerously close to the ground, so I crouched in the patch of mint, waiting to regain my equilibrium. Feeling better, I stuck the mint into my sleeve and pushed off with my legs, leaping into the air as easily as I fell into bed at night. My wings fluttered, once, twice, a third time, then stopped. My vision was going dark around the edges, and I dropped back to the ground, my feet collapsing under me in a useless heap, I hit the ground hard, knocking the breath from my lungs. I gasped, trying to force air back into my lungs. InuYasha called my name, rushing towards me.

"Kagome! Kagome, what's wrong? What happened?" he shouted at me frantically, coming to a stop at my side. Finally I managed a breath, but my vision was almost completely black, and InuYasha's voice seemed to be coming from further and further away. "..gome, what's go… Kagome.." He scooped me up, the muscles in his arms and chest straining beneath me. The herbs were falling from my sleeves, scattering across the forest floor, all that work..

"Inuyasha," I mumbled, as my eyes started to close of their own accord, "the herbs…" he growled something furiously, I could feel it vibrate through my body, but I was beyond hearing.

The last thing I saw before my vision went completely black, was Princess Kikyo, standing just outside the central part of town, her hair blowing out behind her in the cool evening breeze, glaring daggers at me. Then, nothing.

* * *

Even before I opened my eyes, I knew where I was. The scent and the warmth, coupled with the sound of quiet voices told me right away that I was in the healer's hut. Snippets of conversation found me, telling me of recovering children, or of the old faerie's backache. I could hear Kaede quietly blending herbs in her mortar, sealing them in containers and telling the recipient the proper way to take it.

Groaning quietly, I opened my eyes, glancing around the softly lit room. I was in the back, where Kaede slept most nights, despite her proper tree home being only a matter of seconds away. Grabbing for my own mortar I went to gather the herbs I knew Kaede would give to the young woman with childbearing pains. I shuffled into the front room, kneeling to the left and slightly behind the healer. Without looking she reached over and took my mortar from its place in front of me.

"Eat first, child. Prince InuYasha told me of what happened to you, and do not for a second think that I haven't noticed how thin you have gotten." She took a moment to glare at me with her one good eye, before returning to her work. "There is stew in the kettle, and fresh bread beside that. Fill your bowl and eat it all before returning." She ordered. I stood up, already aware of the effects of whatever nutrient riddled concoction she had given me while I slept, but I was hungry, and I knew it was no use arguing with her. I ladled the stew into my small wood bowl, and I even broke off a piece of bread and stuck it in my sleeve for breakfast. She didn't say I had to eat it now.

"Thank you, Kaede-Obasan." I said, as I sat down beside her once again with my food in front of me and a cup of tea for the motherly woman I sat beside. She smiled warmly at me when I placed the hand crafted wood cup in front of her; I knew it was her favorite. I ate in silence, watching her tend to the stream of townsfolk that came into her shop. There was a lull in the customers when she turned to me,

"Tell me, Kagome," she began, voice stern, I knew I was in trouble, she never called me by name, "Why haven't you been eating?" I pushed my almost full bowl away, suddenly not so hungry anymore. I opened my mouth to answer her, but was silenced by a stern look. "Why didn't you come to me, Kagome? You know I always have food to share." She was right, the village headmen supplied her with food to care for herself and her patients, but I've never been good at asking for help. My eyes were glued to my hands clenched in my lap; I didn't dare let her eye catch mine. She sighed, "I want to see you here twice a day from now on, after training, and for dinner. Don't dither either, you know how busy it gets around here. Now," she placed her hand over top of mine, "Go take a spoonful of the yellow mix I prepared for you, It's got your name on it. Take it home with you tonight, and leave it there. A spoonful every morning should suffice."

I passed the remainder of the evening helping Kaede, running to gather herbs between lulls in patients, and drinking a spoonful of some honeyed concoction every time Kaede decided I had overspent my energy. She was always looking after me like this, ever since my father died and she stepped forward to offer to teach me the ways of our village, and to raise me until I was old enough to look after myself. She still saw me as the daughter she was never able to have. I worked with her for a little while every day to pay off my debt to her, even though she told me it was unnecessary, I knew without her my life would have been much different, and I was grateful for her intervention.

"Kaede-Obasan," I called to her quietly, when I noticed she had begun to doze off in her place, "Let me close up for the night, I will make sure everything is cared for. You should go lay down before you fall asleep right there in the door and catch cold." She bowed her head in acquiescence, and I hurried over to help her to her feet. She shuffled off to the back room, sliding the shoji door closed behind her.

"Good night, Obachan…" I murmured smiling at her closed door. I checked on the patients that would be here overnight, applying salves and cool cloths as needed, then bowing quietly; I shut the front shoji door behind me. As it slid closed I heard Kaede call after me,

"Don't forget to drink that infusion like I told you, Kagome-chan." Smiling as the screen clicked into place, I headed towards home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this chapter contains a non-consensual sex scene

* * *

The night was cool, and cloudy like it might rain later, but I was warm from the fires in the hut, so I decided to walk the distance to my home. The sun had set while I was closing up Kaede's shop, but the last rays still peaked over the horizon fighting to turn the night sky a beautiful purple just above the horizon. The crickets were singing, and I could hear the distant cooing of an owl. I let out a blissful sigh; this kind of connection to nature was what I lived for. I danced down the wooded trail to my home, grass worn from my near constant trampling of it, enjoying the feel of the wind pushing my borrowed kimono against my skin; a near constant reminder of the reunion between InuYasha and I.

Lost in thoughts of secret rendezvous, I meandered along the path, stopping occasionally to pick this herb, or that one, and placing them in the small basket I carried on my arm, one I had borrowed from Kaede to carry my medicines home.

My mind was somewhere between the feel of InuYasha's hands on my skin and his lips on mine when somewhere nearby, I heard a twig snap. Senses on high alert I kept my pace steady, continuing in the direction of my home like I hadn't heard anything. Scanning the ground for some herbs or flowers I caught sight of a beautiful Casablanca Lilly, I crouched down to smell it, discretely I glanced in the direction of the sound, heart pounding in my chest.

There she was, a beautiful young fawn, staring at me as scared as I was. I laughed at my foolishness. I live on the very outskirts of my village, but still within the patrols, I knew had nothing to fear from the outside, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

I tried to shake the feeling, but it was little use. Naraku must have spooked me more than I thought. I took another second to draw the soothing scent of the flower in a last time before sighing and standing once again. I pushed off the ground, the sooner I could get home and clean up the better I would feel, and surely a goodnight's rest would remove the last traces of doubt from my mind. In the morning, or maybe even now, InuYasha would be having a word with Naraku. The very thought caused a bit of the tension in my shoulders and wings to relax, to have Naraku off my back was something I had only dreamed would happen.

My feet touched down on the top step and I had to admire once again the beauty my father crafted into his home. The reason I lived so far from everyone else, aside from the common dislike of being around Tatsuo's bastard child, was because when my father returned from his tryst with my mother, itty bitty me in tow, he came out here and sang this tree home into being. That always sounds silly in my head, 'he sang to it and it did as his voice commanded', but it was true. I have the faintest memories of him from when I was young, teaching me to sing to nature and bid it to do as I asked. I used to sing all the time, helping a vine climb up a fallen tree, singing a flower into the sunlight, but when my father died, my singing left with him.

I traced the diamond carved into the top center of the wood around the door, following the leafy vines that curled down on either side. Small touches like this all over the tree were what really made it home. Inside things were pretty barren. There was my bed, which used to be my father's, a small window with sheer red curtains, a small wardrobe with my well-worn training gear and my battered sword and a wash basin that fills with water when it rains, but that I often fill at the small brook just a bit in towards town.

The only other thing in my quaint tree hollow was stored up in the top branches of the tree through, a hidden passage in the ceiling, the result of the very last time I sang the song of growing things, a chest filled with the only reminders I had of my family. My father's sword and armor, beautiful kanzashi my father had bought for me when I was a small child, and one the only things I had of my mother; a beautiful three layer kimono, that had been much too large for me when I had seen it last. The kimono was the color of a sunset, beautifully golden at the shoulders and fading to a rich and beautiful red at the hem, cherry blossomed at the right shoulder, and gave the illusion of the light pink petals being blown across the material.

I breathed out a heavy sigh at the thought; it had been so long since word of my father's death and the return of his armor to me. Decades had passed and I had long forgotten the song that would allow me to see those items once again.

Taking extra care, I placed the basked near my wardrobe, and then quickly undressed, folding my hakama dutifully, before washing InuYasha's outer layer of his kimono in my basin. I heard the snap of another twig outside and thought fondly of the fawn that must have followed me in hopes of food, I glanced out the window for her while I hung InuYasha's kimono, but she was nowhere to be seen. Shaking my head, I scrubbed up over the small self-draining dip in the floor, there for this purpose. I was still using the lavender rosemary soap that Kaede made me a few months back, the stuff was beyond magical and I even knew how to make it for myself once I ran out.

When I was done I poured the entire basin over my head, knowing the rain tonight would refill it by morning. Clean, I pulled a silk slip over my head and climbed into bed; exhausted from a day full of hard work and emotional trials.

I fell asleep to thoughts of InuYasha's lips on mine.

* * *

I could still feel hot kisses on my neck when I awoke to a crash of thunder, it was dark for an instant before lighting split the sky through my window. Embarrassingly enough, I screamed, thinking I had seen the silhouette of a man in the split second flash of light. A shiver went down my spine as I turned over, ready to get back to sleep. Almost as soon as my eyes closed I was asleep once again.

* * *

I don't know how much later it was when I awoke again, this time to my bed sinking to one side, heave with the weight of another person. The rain had slowed to a steady shower, and I was still groggy with sleep.

"nuYash," I slurred, drunk with the remainders of sleep that were fighting to pull me back to the comfort of my dreams, "s'that you?" The body next to mine moved closer, pulling me into his arms.

"What right do you have to even dream that the future ruler of our village would lower himself so far as to come to your bed?"

I was shocked awake by the voice of Naraku, in my ear, instantly I began to struggle, but in my sleepy haze I had allowed him to pin my arms to my sides with his own. I opened my mouth to scream and he laughed, out this far, we both knew no one would hear me. "Settle down now, Kagome, you knew this would happen. You've been asking for it for years now, fighting me so hard like you didn't want me, sleeping around trying to find someone who could thrill you like I do." He trailed off, laughing that horrid keening laugh that made me shiver, "Look at how your body reacts to just my voice, Kagome," he sighed shifting so he was sitting up on top of me, I tried not to move, "You truly are beautiful, Kagome," he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "and now you will be mine."

A shock ran through me, stealing the breath from my lungs, I pulled my arms free from under his legs, pushing on his chest, trying to throw him off me. I arched my back pushing my hips up into the air, Naraku fell forward. I thought I could escape, with his weight on my hips gone. It was no use though, he had, after all, taught me most everything I knew. He threw one arm out to keep me from flipping him, the other grabbed both my hands in his one larger and pinned them above my head.

"That was very naughty, Kagome," he sighed, leaning in to trail kisses across my cheek, "trying to toss me like I was some sort of attacker, very well though, if you wish to play that way, I am more than happy to accommodate you." His grip on my hands changed as he pulled the corner of my top sheet lose, ripping a length of the cloth with his teeth he proceeded to tie my two hands together then, jumping quickly off the bed he untied his obi, planning to use that length to attach my hands to the bedframe. Before he could though, I rolled onto my stomach, using my bound hands to push up so I was standing on the bed.

I met his gaze as he stood before me, the top of his kimono gaping open reviling the single layer he wore beneath it. He seemed to change his mind, throwing the strip of silk behind him. Instead his hand darted out, grabbing the trailing end of the bed sheet, with a cruel smirk he yanked it out from under me, tossing me backwards into the wall. I hit my head, hard, vision fading I saw him smile at me as he began to tear long strips out of the sheet…

* * *

I don't know how long I was out, when I woke it was dark, and still raining. The only indication I had of time passed was that my hands were now secured over my head and I was blindfolded. I tugged on the cords of cloth to see if I could loosen them any, but it was no use I could barely bend my arms, and the ties were strong and tight. He must have seen my hands move. He was on me in an instant, trailing kisses down across my cheek towards my lips.

I turned my head away, "Stop, Naraku" I demanded, trying to sound calmer than I felt, "You won't get away with this." He chuckled, a low almost coughing sound, licking a trail from the top of my breasts where they showed above the neckline of my slip, along the side of my neck up to my ear.

"Who will stop me, Kagome?" He questioned, flicking his tongue along the skin behind my ear. I squirmed beneath him, trying to escape his reach. "What will you do, Kagome?" he mocked, "How long will you keep up this act of not wanting my attentions?"

"I'm not acting." I spat, as he straddled my waist. His hand came across my face, hard. I could taste blood; he must have split my lip.

"You should be thanking me, Bitch!" he screamed, slapping me again. "When I'm done with you, you will never have another," His voice was cold and hard, "I will be your first, and only, Kagome." He laughed.

My lip was definitely busted, maybe twice. I spat the bloody mess in my mouth at where I thought his face might be. From his disgusted snarl I figured I at least hit him somewhere. A knee in my rib knocked all the satisfaction out of me. With a growl he ripped the impromptu blindfold off my head "Now, now, Kagome, let's not play these games." He cooed while I gasped for air. "You just be a good little girl," his hands began to trace down my sides, "and let me have my fun." they slipped up under my nightgown, and I gasped as he grasped my bare hips, he chuckled.

He was going to rape me, the idea was suddenly real in my mind; my chest tightened with fear. "No, no! Stop!" I begged, "Please." He ignored me, pinning my crossed legs to the bed with his weight while his hands continued to explore my body. My stomach churned and my skin crawled in the wake of his hands, like he was leaving some kind of filthy residue all over my body. I screamed, a mix of terror and pain, as he leaned down and bit my breast through the thin silk of my gown. He laughed again, and chill ran down my spine as I felt him grow hard against my leg. He enjoyed my fear.

I had to be quiet; I could only hope he would grow bored before he deflowered me. He moved to my other breast, biting down on my nipple hard. I bit my lip. I would not give him the satisfaction of drawing another sound from me.

His hands moved higher up my body, undressing me in the process, and I shivered as the cold air hit my skin. He grumbled appreciatively, bunching the cloth under my armpits, baring my flesh to his eyes. I could already see the marks of his 'attentions' bruises already forming on my pale skin, fingerprints on my hips and bite marks on every bit of body he could get his mouth around. He licked my cheek, whispering all the horrid plans he had in store for me in my ear in the way a lover would whisper sweet nothings. I shivered again, this time in fear.

He got up to undress, and I couldn't help but watch in horrified fascination. Under other circumstances I would have said he was a handsome man, tall, well built, older, but with a soft charmingly boyish face. When he was in only his loin cloth he grinned at me, removing it slowly. I held my breath; this was bad, so bad. He was big, not huge, but he wasn't planning to be gentle either.

He came back to my bed, cruel smirk still plastered across his face. When he got close enough I kicked my leg out knee bent in a snap kick right to the swollen, sensitive bits hanging between his legs. He howled in pain and anger, slamming his fist down in my stomach as he doubled over. Bile hit my throat and I choked back my own scream of pain. He cursed at me, knocking me twice in the head with his fist.

Things went soft and fuzzy, my head swam, and my body stopped following my orders. My vision narrowed, so that when Naraku spread my legs apart and straddled me, he was all I could see. I tried to fight him, but my head was so jumbled I couldn't seem to remember how. When I felt him rub against my entrance I screamed, I couldn't help it.

"No, please no." my words came out slurred but I kept saying them over and over, like maybe if I said it enough he would listen. With a guttural roar he slammed himself into me and I screamed again. I couldn't breathe, I could feel myself stretched so far so suddenly, tender skin ripped and tears of anguish poured from my eyes. I had no reprieve he continued to pound himself into me even as he leaned over to lick the tears from my face.

"Mmm, so good, my little Kagome." He groaned, grinding against me with each thrust of his hips. I was lost in the pain, I kept repeating,

"No, no... Please no." it was the only thing I had beyond the pain, and there was so much pain, blinding agony. I gasped for breath, as my mind started to clear again, but Naraku had other plans.

"Shut up." He growled at me, but I was beyond listening. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he hit me again and my vision went black for the second time this night.

* * *

I came back around just in time to see the end, he thrust into me, once, twice, then threw his head back and moaned. I felt him coat the walls of my dry cavern with his seed. Tears pouring down my face I screamed again. I screamed and screamed, beyond hearing him shouting at me, he hit me and my vision quickly began to fade again. I saw him pull out of me, still hard as if he was just starting. I tried to fight him as he flipped me onto my stomach, but I was too far gone and my eyes closed as I felt him begin to thrust into me once again.

Someone, a woman, was screaming when I woke, once again on my back. I could feel cum drying on my skin and I mentally cringed. Naraku was gone, and the day was bright and sunny, a mockery of the dark that I was in.

I was still tied up, a bloody mess, and tears still streamed from my eyes. Every ragged breath I took made my entire body ache. Glassy eyed I stared at the door, begging for someone to come through it and save me from this waking nightmare.

The screaming continued.

* * *

When I became aware again the screaming had stopped, I tried to speak, to reassure myself that I was still alive, and a soft rasp emitted from my throat. With I shock I realized that it had been me, screaming and screaming. Tear tracks were dried on my face, along with a number of other bodily fluids. I was naked and scared; terrified that Naraku would return for me. My eyes were locked on the door and I began to cry again.

That was how InuYasha found me the next evening.

A/n: A bit scary or so I'm told.. Please let me know what you think in a review! Reviews motivate me to keep writing!


	4. Chapter 4

Dizzy. The room spun around me.

Dirty. I could feel the marks left on my skin, the sweat dried on my body.

Pain. Blinding agony, like I was being split in half from the inside, gasping I sat up, the pain intensified, my head, dear goodness, my head.

I leaned over the side of the bed, suddenly a basin appeared beneath me, and I was grateful; the next instant my stomach was turning itself inside out, emptying of whatever had been given to me.

Someone was holding my hair back, keeping it out of the mess, and there was a cool cloth on the back of my neck.

I didn't know who it was, and I didn't find out.

* * *

My eyes opened. I stared blankly at the ceiling above me.

Someone moved at the foot of my bed.

I dragged my eyes down towards where I heard the rustle of cloth. By the time my eyes focused on the spot, it was empty.

I didn't have the energy to care.

I took a deep breath and pain ripped through my being.

Someone screamed.

* * *

Pain.

It was all I had; it was my anchor, without it I was lost, floating in an abyss.

Tears leaked out of my eyes, I heard someone move; a cup pressed against my lips.

I turned my head away. Someone sighed, I heard shuffling; I felt a pinch, the icy glide of a needle in my skin, then cold spreading through my body.

Another heavy breath. Suddenly I wanted to know who was in the room with me; I fought to open my eyes but they were so heavy, and I was so tired, a groan escaped my lips as I fell back into the abyss.

* * *

When I woke up again, I didn't hurt so badly anymore. I opened my eyes and the room was dark, lit only by the soft glowing of candle light. I tried to speak, but my throat was dry and all I could do was cough. Spikes of pain flew through my body, doubling me over and making me cough harder. Tears filled my eyes.

Coughing slowed, and a cup was pressed to my lips. Tentatively I drank; the cool sweet liquid soothed the fire in my chest and spread a soft numbness through my body. I fell back against the pillows piled behind me, exhausted from my efforts.

"Thank you." I tried to say, but my voice came out a hoarse whisper.

Someone else whispered a thank you, as if trying not to let me overhear. More words were exchanged, but I couldn't identify the speaker or hear what was said.

By the time I heard the door slide shut again, I was already halfway asleep again.

My eyes cracked open again and I caught a glimpse of silver before dreams overtook me.

* * *

When I could open my eyes again, I heard snoring. I followed the sound to see InuYasha sleeping at the foot of my bed. He was so handsome, asleep he looked so young, like the little boy that I grew up with; his coarse, silver hair pooled around his face and his eyelashes brushed his cheeks. I pulled my feet away from him afraid that we might touch and that to do so would ruin his innocence. The motion caused flashes of light behind my eyes, and I whimpered involuntarily. The sound caused him to start awake.

"'Gome, you're finally awake, huh?" he smiled his crooked little half smile at me, sitting up in his chair. I couldn't meet his cheerful amber eyes. I settled my gaze on his disheveled appearance, the scruffy growth on his chin, the wrinkled kimono that gaped open on his chest.

"How long have," I paused to take another shallow breath, afraid to push my abused lungs too far, "you been waiting," another breath, "here?" I finally managed to get the whole question out, and immediately regretted the words, terrified to hear his response. I watched color rush to his cheeks,

"Well, you know…" he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "since I found you." He mumbled the words, but I managed to catch them in the quiet of the hut. Since he found me, the memory flashed in my eyes.

_Naked and scared I stared at the door, every moment imagining Naraku walking through. Turned on my stomach I flapped my wings endlessly, pulling against the cloth that held me bound to the bed; I pulled until the cloth rubbed the skin around my wrists raw, until the raw sores began to bleed, until the muscles in my back screamed. I wept in frustration and pain, but I couldn't pull free. My wings stopped and I dropped back onto the filthy mattress, all hope lost. I glared angrily at the Casablanca Lilly on the floor just inside the door with the note that I couldn't make out._

_Suddenly I heard the door begin to move, my heart raced._

"_Kagome? Kagome, are you here? Kaede sent me to check on you, she said you missed dinner twice, and she was getting worried." My heart stopped, tears began to pour from my eyes again, that InuYasha would find me like this, disgusting and violated, yet at the same time, relieved that someone had found me before Naraku could return._

"_Kagome?" he called my name again, peaking around the crack in the door. I had no voice to speak of, even breathing was laborious, but I saw the exact moment when his eyes took in the scene before him, the second he understood. Tears filled my eyes with renewed vigor, streaming silently down my face. I was mortified; why did it have to be InuYasha who found me like this? "Oh god, Kagome..."_

I must have blacked out, the next thing I remember; _I was once again dressed in InuYasha's kimono, being carried out in his arms, his warmth showing me how cold my body had gotten. As he walked out the door my eyes caught sight of the flower and the note once again, this time I could make out what it said_

'_A flower for my flower,' It was signed 'your one and only'._

Shaking I realized I was still staring at InuYasha.

"How long?" I gasped, fear taking hold of me once again. He sighed, obviously reluctant to tell me.

"Five days." He admitted, running his hand though his silver locks. My breath caught, five days after he found me, making a week total. A whole week had passed already; I looked down at my sheet covered body, to ashamed to meet his eyes. He growled low in his throat and the sound sent shivers of fear down my spine.

He must have seen my panic; he stood up and walked towards me. "It's okay, Kagome, you're okay now." He reached his hand and towards me, and I flinched away from his touch. His face fell. "I'm sorry, so, so sorry, Kagome." He turned his back to me. "Who did this to you, Kags?" He asked me, hand resting on the screen door. 'Naraku, Naraku did this!' my mind screamed, I opened my mouth to say the words, but no sound came out. My lips refused to form the words; I tried and tried, on the inside I was screaming. "I'll go get Kaede." He mumbled.

I watched his back as he left, waiting until the screen slid shut again before letting the tears fall from my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Quick note,

Seiza is a formal Japanese style of sitting where basically the feet are tucked under the thighs and your butt rests on your heels.

* * *

Days passed and my injuries healed. Before long I could move about my small room easily, I could easily do the stretches and strengthening exercises that I had been trained in since I was a child. Inside my small room I practiced my weapons training until my protesting muscles gave up and I could hardly drag myself back into my bed. Kaede brought my meals, and before long I was eating them alone. I would have no visitors but Kaede, and InuYasha was often outside my door, even after he had given up hopes of convincing me to let him in; he sat by my door and talked about nothing at all. The weather, the vendors in the market, the flowers that were blooming, all of these things he would talk for hours while I dithered about my room, passing away the time in whatever ways I could.

A week passed like this before I was ready to face reality once again.

* * *

One morning I work early and dressed, ready to face the world again on my own terms; to try and be normal once again. I wandered out of my back room and into the front, picking up my tools and my apron. Kaede began to protest, telling me that I needed more time before I allowed myself to face these things, but I placated her with promises of my being okay. She shot me knowing looks but allowed me to work with her for the day, keeping me running to the back for herbs, or in the background mixing some concoction or the other.

I knew that she was keeping me out of the way of others, but I was okay with that, the routine felt good, I had missed the strong scent of herbs in my nose.

The day went smoothly, but around dinner time, the stream of patients thickened until it was a swarm, and we worked through dinner. It wasn't until I heard the grumbling noise for the third or fourth time that I realized it was Kaede's stomach.

"Obaa-san," I murmured, "Why don't you go eat? I can handle things for a bit." She glanced at me, relieved, and I smiled before turning to the next patient. She wandered into her room to make dinner.

I was helping a man, here to see about some bruise cream to help remove the hand print shape mark on his face, I had chuckled at his request, but quickly turned to prepare the mix.

I was sitting in seiza, with my back to the man, when I felt a hand squeeze my hip.

I froze in panic, breath leaving me in scream, my mind sent back to that night when another set of hands had done the same. Terrified I watched as for the second time Naraku hovered above me, pinning me to the soft material of my bed, laughing and laughing that horrible sound that sent shivers rolling down my spine. Tears poured from my eyes as I squeezed them shut tightly, trying to block out the images in my head.

Clear cool water poured over me, and I opened my eyes to see Kaede's worried face above me. The people were gone, and Kaede looked upset. I knew I had blown my chances of normal for a while.

Another week passed before I tried again.

* * *

When I woke there was breakfast on the bedside table. Bread and fruit with a glass of some sort of green juice in it, I took a sip, kiwi. I munched on breakfast as I got dressed, pulling on a kimono that Kaede had bought for me; one of many. 'A gift for my daughter' she had insisted. The two layer kimono was beautiful; a golden color on the outside that almost matched my wings, the inner layer was white with vibrant red trim. Around the hem at the sleeves, and starting at the bottom there was a beautiful pattern of red and white lilies with soft blue leaves that trailed up softly towards my right hip, it ended just short of the deep red obi. I tied the knot tightly into an ornate bow before spinning it behind me and sitting down to finish my meal.

There was a shuffling outside my door, rustling cloth and a soft thud.

"Good morning, Kagome." InuYasha's voice came to me through the closed screen. "How are you today? I'm great, though a little bit tired of sitting inside all day. You know I've always been one for the outdoors. Today of all days I do regret that you refuse to come out; it's a beautiful morning cool and breezy if not a bit cloudy…" his voice trailed off as I slid the door open with a click. "Kagome!" he shouted, exploding off the floor towards me. I managed not to scream, but he didn't miss the panicked look that must have crossed my features, for as quickly as he was moving, he had stopped again.

"Sorry, InuYasha, you startled me." I said, as soon as soon as I had recovered my composure, determined to act as normally as I could. I smiled closing the distance between us and wrapping my arms tightly around him. For a moment he was very still, and then, cautiously, he wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on top of my head.

"Good to see you, Kags." He rumbled, and I could feed the vibrations of his chest. He loosened his grip and I stepped back.

"Little King," I joked, bowing formally to him, "Would you be so kind as to escort me to my humble home?" His face fell, and he turned his head away from me.

"Uhh, I don't know about that, Kagome," he shifted his weight from foot to foot, "I, uh, don't think anyone has, uh, been out there to, uh, you know… clean.. up?" I punched him in the arm, hard, maybe that will remind him that I don't need to be tiptoed around.

"What have you been doing sitting at my door all day for then?" I started to walk past him and he took a few jogging steps to catch up. "A lazy prince, what has our village come to?" I sighed dramatically, as I stepped out into the larger space of the healing hut. Kaede looked up from her work with a start, then smiled largely at me. "InuYasha and I are going for a walk." I stated, holding my head up high, she nodded gravely. At the sliding door InuYasha jumped ahead, opening it and walking through before bowing deeply and offering me his arm. I only hesitated for a moment before resting my hand lightly upon his offered limb. The door shut with a click behind me,

"My fair lady," he intoned, "Where shall we go?"

"I already told you where." I replied, determined. I wanted to go reclaim my home. I did not want to be dependent upon Kaede any longer. I know I'm not better, but I can't get better if I can't get things back to normal; normal starts at home, I would clean things up and move myself back in, simple as that.

Reluctantly InuYasha began to walk in the direction of my home taking surprising notice of the disgusted looks given to me by the men and women that we saw.

"Are they always like this, Kagome?" he whispered, glaring at the back of the woman who ushered her child inside at the sight of me.

"Who?" I asked, choosing to ignore the people in favor of enjoying the feel of the sunlight on my skin.

"Never mind," he grumbled, pulling me slightly away from the others, I didn't mind. In fact I closed my eyes and lifted my face towards the sun, luxuriating in its rays. I knew InuYasha would guide me. I walked a little ways like this, eyes closed, my arm looped through InuYasha's and my head resting against his shoulder, just enjoying the morning.

That was how I ended up face to face with Naraku.

* * *

"Ah, Sir Prince! And my lovely Kagome! How are you this fine morning?" At the sound of his voice, my eyes shot open and I clutched tightly to InuYasha's arm. He looked at me startled, but continued walking.

"Naraku, lucky we happened upon you. Haven't you been inquiring of Kagome's health? Lo and behold she is here today, fit as a fiddle." When I said nothing, InuYasha continued, "Kagome, Naraku has missed you in the morning training sessions, he was telling me that the others seem to be slacking off without you around to show them how it's done…" he continued on, but I wasn't listening. My mind was in panic mode; I had to get away from Naraku before I did or said something that would end my freedom to walk about. I felt myself begin to sweat, and I hurriedly glanced around, begging for something that would let me escape.

Then I found it, a small store, with a moon hanging over the door, and cats in the shop window. Perfect.

"I, uh, have to pee!" I practically shouted, running towards the small shop. I flung myself through the door. Frantic I searched for the owner. I needed a bathroom where I could have my breakdown in private. My eyes locked on a pretty brown-haired woman and I hurried towards her. "Do you have a bathroom?" I inquired politely, trying to not come off too crazy. She nodded and pointed me in the direction. "Thank you!" I called over my shoulder, already almost there.

I locked myself in the small, clean room just as tears began to pour down my face. I don't know why I was crying, I was angry, and scared. The sight of Naraku had brought me back again to that night. Trembled and cried and held myself tightly as if I could hold all my parts together and keep my world from falling apart. It wasn't real, I was safe now. I kept telling myself this, but even as I did I found myself pressed against the wall, sliding down the smooth wood and huddling into myself.

I wasn't really safe; Naraku was free to continue to roam about. Who knew what other poor girls had fallen victim to that monster. He could not be let to get away with what he had done. And yet, even as I told myself these things, flashes continued behind my eyes, or him coming back for me, again and again, and I was petrified. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming as the images in my head grew more and more graphic.

After a few minutes I stood; shocked to find that I was even able to after so short a time, but I could and I had already lived out the nightmare again, so I washed my face in the sink, and stepped out into the shop once again.

As I opened the door there was a small white candle lit, giving off a soothing smell, like lavender and sage, and a small cup of tea with a note

'Drink this'

Certain they hadn't been there before, I picked up the cup and took a small sip. Citrus and spice flashed across my tongue and immediately I began to feel better, whatever was in this mix was a definite mood mender. As I walked back into the main part of the store, the woman who I assumed to be the owner, stepped towards me, opening her mouth to say something.

"Thank you for the tea," I interrupted, "I wanted to apologize for being so abrupt, I haven't been feeling well." I bowed to her in thanks, mindful of my tea. She nodded slowly, stepping forward to steady my still trembling hands.

"Please sit," she murmured, pushing me into a small den like area of the shop and pointing me to a spot. She hurried away and returned with the candle, still burning. She set it on the table and sat across from me. "I'm Sango Inoue," she smiles at me, "welcome to my shop." I introduced myself, and we got to small chatter, talking about the things she sells and where she gets them.

The combination of the smell of the candle and the herbs in the tea served to calm my nerves to the point where I was chatting happily with this near stranger, more relaxed than I had felt in weeks. By the time InuYasha came looking for me this woman, Sango, and I knew more about each other than most people learn in months of friendship. She even confessed to knowing, or suspecting, that I had been sexually abused by someone, because the man with the bruises who had caused my last public breakdown, happened to be her husband. The combination of the tea, the candle, and the sisterly fashion in which this near stranger had reached out to help me was too much like the loving way my father had reached out not only to me but to others as well and made me realize that the feeling of safety that Sango exuded was one born of truth, eventually I ended up telling her everything, excluding that Naraku was my abuser. She even expressed concerns that I had yet to turn the man in to the council.

"It was really very nice to chat with you, Sango-chan, and I would love to stay and talk some more, but I was just on my way home, and I can't keep The Prince waiting any longer," I said his title with copious amounts of facetiousness, "However, I would love to come back and see you, and your shop too, very soon." I bowed to her, "Thank you again."

InuYasha escorted me back out of the shop, and as I slid the door shut behind me I smiled and waved at the new friend that I had stumbled upon. The unshed tears in her eyes and the confidant smile on her face made me realize that I was strong enough to get through this.


	6. Chapter 6

Why did I want this so badly? The drive to see my home again, even if it looked just like I left it so many days ago, was so strong. It was as if I couldn't be me again, couldn't reclaim my body as my own, if I couldn't see the place where I grew into the woman I was before Naraku raped me.

"Wait here, InuYasha," I murmured once we were a safe distance from my house. I didn't want him to see me when I faced the monsters hiding in the shadows of my mind. The closer I got to my house, the faster my heart beat. Tension crept through my body. Every sound, every move, was Naraku, back again. By the time I had climbed the three small steps to my door, I was in a panic.

From where I stood everything looked the same. Wildflowers grew around the base of the tree, birds and bees flitted lightly from one flower to the next, just because my happy world had come crashing down around me, didn't mean the rest of the world had ceased to function. I spun a slow circle on the doorstep, reminding myself of why I loved this place. The happy memories of me and my father dancing in the yard, when I was still too small to fly, of the spinning dance I had been doing, hands above my head in a carefree expression of joy, the first time I flew, the look of joy as my father praised me for being a natural born flier.

Reassured by the thoughts of my father, I turned to face the door once again; the screen still cracked open from InuYasha's hurried retreat with me in his arms. I slid the door the rest of the way open. The first thing that hit me, as I stepped through the door was the smell. The heavy lingering scents of blood, sex, and fear. Just that had me flashing back.

_Hands pinned above my head, the feel of his hand across my face with force… His nails digging into my hips as he thrust into me, the look on his face as he forced scream after scream from my abused throat._

_Alone, still tied to the bed, I tried everything I could think of to get free, so hurt that I could barely think I tried to cut the ties holding me with rain water that had filled the basin, but unable to see I'd only succeeded in a small tear in the cloth and a long cut along my forearm, almost to the bend in my elbow._

Gasping I came back to reality, a cold sweat had broken across my face and as I lifted my arm to wipe the sweat from my brow, I saw the scar that I had inflicted upon myself in my panic, mere minutes before InuYasha had arrived to save me. Anger burned across my skin and I embraced it, anything was better than fear.

Next my eyes fell upon the mess that was my bed, torn sheets, blood and other fluids covering the thin padded mattress, the remains of the strips of cloth that had burned their shape permanently around my wrists. I was furious. With each new terror my eyes fell upon, my fear grew, and each time I fed it to the flames of anger growing in me.

I stepped forward into the room and crushed the dried remains of the flower that Naraku had left me. The Casablanca Lilly that I had stopped to smell when the deer had startled me. He must have been following me even then, I realized, and the sickening note he left me 'a flower for my flower' mocking the loss of my innocence.

At some point something disturbed the wash basin, because it was tilted to the side slowly dripping to the ground.

Drip… drip… drip…

It was the final straw, I screamed as the reasons for my anger flashed behind my eyes, seeing every moment of that night in vivid detail, all the things that I could have done to save myself instead, and I was furious.

Sliding my foot in a half lunge towards the water I threw my arms out and _pulled_. The water on the floor and in the bowl lifted and followed my hands and I brought them into my body, the water churning and building as I pulled the moisture from the air. My arms went up over and around my head and the water circled me, rising from the ground up with each circle I made until it was spinning around me in a violent stream; the speed of the water causing the wind to lift my hair from my back and twist it in the air around me.

In a matter of moments I had a spinning torrent of water screaming its way around the room, knocking over the wardrobe and shattering the basin against the wall, ripping the curtains from the window, and finally lifting the bed and throwing it across the small space where it splintered, half the bed hanging out the now ruined door.

I collapsed to the ground, tears falling from my eyes, and I laid there in a heap on the only dry spot in the place until I heard InuYasha climbing over the broken bed. I turned my head to look at him from my spot on the ground.

"I came as soon as I heard you scream…" His voice trailed off, as I sat up. "Are you alright?" he questioned, coming closer to me, "What happened?" he sat down close to me, but far enough away that I wasn't bothered.

"I got mad." I mumbled, and just the word started the fire burning in my blood again, but this time I cried too. As the tears leaked from my eyes, InuYasha moved cautiously closer and closer until I could lift my head up and put it in his lap. I was hurt, angry, but as InuYasha began to comb the tangles from my hair with his fingers I began to relax.

We sat that way until my hair was tangle free, and InuYasha could run his fingers easily through it without catching a snag, then he asked softly, "Who did this to you, Kagome?" Just his words had me angry all over again. I pushed myself up into a graceless sitting position. "Answer me, Kagome. Tell me who did this." He said a little more forcefully.

"Naraku!" I shouted. "Naraku did. He came to my house in the middle of the night and he raped me, InuYasha." I glared at him. Watching the emotions flit across his face, shock, anger, disbelief, "Are you happy now, knowing that your wonderful general is a monster?" My voice was accusing, and then I saw something, emotions I hadn't expected; acceptance, and finally, fear settled on his face.

"I have to tell the council, InuYasha." I repeated as he once again came to a stop in my path. I crossed my arms over my chest,

"Kagome, I really don't think this is a good idea. The council… Well, what I mean to say…" He sighed heavily, looking away from me, "Naraku is a really well respected and powerful figure, Kagome, and if you go tell the council that he– what he did to you… I don't think things will go the way you expect."

I scoffed at him, "He can't be left to do this to others, InuYasha." I pushed my way around him.

"I'm going to stop him."

I bowed deeply, "I would like to request an audience with the council." I said firmly as I stood.

"No." I staggered a bit, "No one such as yourself may see the council." No one like me, he said. What he meant was no half Fae, no bastard children, and certainly no women. Determined I replied,

"It's about General Naraku."

"So council men," I glanced around at them all, and then at InuYasha, the fear was back in his eyes, "I ask that you take actions to prevent this from happening to anyone else, General Naraku must not be allowed to do this others." I bowed deeply, turning my back to the grand stands where they sat. This was the scariest place in the village; under the earth, stone walls, only a few small windows near the high ceiling. It gave me the creeps.

I stopped walking when I reached my place near InuYasha and Kikyou, turning back to face the imposing image of the council, and blatantly ignoring Naraku, I awaited their ruling.

"We have come to a decision." There was a long pause, and InuYasha met my eyes across the distance between us, "The outcast is correct, things cannot continue in this way." I looked to InuYasha, elated, but he still looked fearful..

"For damage to honor and name, for slander, and disrespect, we find you guilty, outcast." My heart stopped, what was this? "As punishment you shall take the crest of General Naraku's house as a slave, you will serve him as he sees fit until he feels all damage has been repaired."

"Wait! You don't understand! I can't—

"That is all."

I was running. I had to escape.

Voices calling my name, one of them belonged to Naraku.

Next I was flying. Someone was following me. I twisted and turned through the forest, leaves and branches slapped at my face and pulled at my hair. Throwing my arm out I hooked a branch and threw myself into a turn to avoid the outer wall of the village. I heard a crash and a scream. I turned to look crashed into a broad chest. Arms wrapped tightly around me. I panicked, digging my nails across the back and sides of the man holding me. The arms let go as suddenly as they had me and I was gone again.

"Kagome!" I heard InuYasha's voice, "Let me help you!" but over top of his voice I heard Kikyou,

"You bitch!" her voice was a screech, "How DARE you!? Insulting the general, and now drawing the blood of the prince!"

"Kikyou, no! You don't understand! Stop this! Kikyou!" I heard the sounds of pursuit start again.

I was flying towards my home, I knew from there I could lose her. The trees grew more tightly together here, the gaps between the branches smaller, this was no problem for me, I had always been able to out fly the others, I could see the path I would take as if it were marked. I could gage the spaces from miles away, down to the smallest twig that might tear my kimono. My father had always said I must have gained something from my mother to allow my senses to work so well. I never thought this was the case; I just have lots of practice running from the other children.

Distracted by my thoughts I had to roll to avoid a tree, whatever the case with my flying was, It didn't help me any if I wasn't paying attention. Just because I had four narrow wings to their two didn't mean I didn't have to try.

As my house came into sight I sighed in relief, InuYasha and Kikyou had fallen behind so I dropped to the ground, falling into a ground covering roll with my momentum, as I came to my feet directly behind my home I pushed hard with my legs straight up into the branches of the tree. Near the middle where the cover was thickest I landed, steadying myself against a branch while I caught my breath. I took stock of the damage done in my escape.

There was blood under my nails from my panicked attack on InuYasha, and I could feel the sting of a bleeding scratch on my cheek, following the upward sweep of my eye, I didn't even want to know what my hair looked like, probably full of leaves. I sighed internally, dreading having to comb the mess from my hair. Finally I looked at my kimono, aside from a few rips at the hem, and one on my left shoulder all the way through to my skin, it was in good shape.

Finally I heard a sign of someone who had followed me; the soft thud of a landing and, to my immense pleasure, Kikyou's scream as she fell into the creek that curves around my home.

I would have been in the clear, safe. If not for one thing, the sound of heavy steps I'll never forget. Naraku was coming from the opposite direction. This close to where it happened and with Naraku so close, I lost all sense, my mind was working on only one function. 'Run'

Weaving in and out of branches in the opposite direction of where I'd heard Naraku, I burst from the tree. I heard Kikyou's shout of triumph when she saw me, but I didn't care, I flew high above the trees, counting on sheer speed to save me.

'Kagome, you don't have to run from me, my flower, I will take good care of you.' Naraku's voice was in my head; I lost my concentration and dropped, catching myself just before I fell below the tree line.

Another triumphant sound from Kikyou, she veered up from below the tree cover, hitting me like a bullet and knocking the air out of me. We spiraled into a fall and I landed heavily on my side, gasping for breath. Kikyou recovered just seconds before me, leaping on top of me jarring me enough to allow me to breathe again.

"I should kill you, you know?" She murmured. Someone was coming; they were close, but too far yet to be of any help. "First you make up these lies about my dear General Naraku, and then you claw my prince like some sort of animal, and to top it all you defy orders from your princess and force me to chase you down." I drove my hips off the ground, knocking her off me and rolling on top so I could stand, but as I stood up she grabbed a hold of my hair and pulled me down into a kick to my chest. She straddled me again, keeping her weight off me this time. I scrambled to my hands and knees and crawled out from beneath her. Standing I turned to face her as she kicked out towards my head. I fell back into a roll. Standing again as her foot came down, I ducked under her punch. Behind her now I stood waiting for her next attack as I heard more sounds of approach coming from two directions.

I couldn't fight her, she was right, she was my ruler and if I hurt her it would be my death. The best I could do was not let her hurt me, a task that was easy to accomplish, she was no warrior. Kikyou looked left and right for me before realizing I was behind her. She spun around with a roundhouse kick that hardly brushed the front of my kimono, I didn't move. Her fist flew at me as she took a step closer. One hand protecting my face I stepped into her attack, the other hand dropped to her shoulder blocking her second fist.

"Please, Lady Kikyou, let us not continue like this." I tried to keep my tone polite, but it was hard while I was dodging her attempts to maim me. Finally someone was close enough to help I dropped beneath her arm once again, and ran towards the sound of approach. When I saw the person flying towards me though, I stopped.

Naraku was flying towards me through the trees. For a moment I was frozen in place and it was enough.

Kikyou landed a kick to the side of my knee, and I fell to the ground on my hands and one good knee. I started to fight my way back up when a line was crossed.

Kikyou stood on the side of my good knee, pressing me down into the ground with one hand, the other took a firm hold of the inner wing on the inside of my right shoulder blade.

InuYasha came barreling into the small clearing, taking in what was happening he shouted, "Kikyou, No!"

I glanced up at where Naraku had been only moments before, but he was gone. For a moment I had been hopeful that he would stop Kikyou... to lose my wings, I can't imagine a worse fate. Stuck on the ground, unable to fly, and for me, my wings and my ability to fly, that was everything.

"Kikyou, this isn't funny." I heard InuYasha say, as he stepped closer to us. I looked in his direction as Kikyou dug her knee into my back, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Lady Kikyou," I pleaded, "Don't do this, please." She laughed a sound just barely on this side of sane.

"That's right, bitch, beg. Beg me not to rip this wing from your back." Her grip tightened and I could feel her crushing the delicate filaments in my wing, I screamed. "I can't hear you, Ka-go-me." She mocked. I screamed again and she laughed as she began to pull.


	7. Chapter 7

It was brought to my attention that I have been neglecting to post chapters on I'm posting the next three right now, but for those of you who aren't die hard fans, I also post on Dokuga and you can find more chapters there!

Sorry for the wait!

* * *

My father always told me how proud he was of my flying; he encouraged me to work with his unit every day until I was the best flier there. When I was little, only four in human years, I was already maneuvering as well as the older boys; at seven, I could out maneuver even the best fliers in my father's unit. At eighteen I won the men's races.

With each new ability I discovered in my flying, I could hear my father's praise once again; he would beam down at me and say,

"_That's my little tsuki." Daddy patted my head and smiled big at me._

"_Pa-pa! I am no moon! Ka-go-me!" I harrumphed, crossing my arms over my chest. Papa laughed his big, big laugh with his head back looking at the sky._

"_Come 'ere you." He rumbled, scooping me up in his arms and lifting me way up into the sky, and spinning round and round._

"_Pa-pa! Down! Pa-pa!" I screamed, laughing._

"_But you are my little tsuki! With hair like night time and skin like the moon! Tsuki!" He laughed and laughed…_

Kikyou continued to laugh as I lay there, for the second time, completely helpless.

"Kikyou, stop, this isn't funny. You're hurting her!" InuYasha's voice sounded so scared, but I didn't even have the courage to try and look at him, I could already feel the beginnings of the tearing pain in my back, and it was more than enough to scare me into not moving. I was hardly breathing for fear of making the damage any worse. It would be weeks before the damage healed already.

"It's not a joke, Yasha," I could hear the contempt in her voice, "I'm just evening the playing field."

I screamed in pain, drowning out whatever response InuYasha made. Burning, searing, tearing, then numb. My whole back went numb, but it didn't stop me from feeling her rip the second wing from my back seconds later. My vision spun a bit as I felt Kikyou's weight leave my back, but I staggered to my feet.

"I'll give you to the count of three, Kagome, and then I'm coming after you again, and if I catch you we will see how well you fly without your wings..." her voice trailed away into a laugh, and I glanced desperately at InuYasha, who was already making his way towards Kikyou.

"One," she cackled, and I took off running into the trees. The pain in my back was so intense, every step jarred my back, but I had to get away. I hoped InuYasha would be able to stop her, but he only prince by relation to Kikyou, she was the true ruler and in the end he would have to bow to her will just as everyone else must. Running was too slow, surely she would catch me; I needed to fly.

I abandoned the thought just as quickly as I'd had it, I couldn't possibly fly with the pain I was already in, no I'd just have to hope that she would over look me, that my silent run through the trees would send her racing off after a phantom. I just needed to make it outside the border of the village, out of the reach of the patrols. They would not let Kikyou leave, and I could survive long enough for her to lose interest.

With this plan in mind I continued to run. I stopped only a moment to tie up the now ruined kimono I wore, abandoning the top layer and pulling the skirts and tying them at my hip to keep them from tripping me up. A roll in the dirt would surely hide me better than continuing in my glaring white, but the thought of dirt in the open wounds in my back was enough to prevent me from risking it. I ran until I felt my back go numb for a second time then I slowed to a jog, I would keep moving until I was safe.

The sound of breaking branches and shrill cries reached my ears and I began to run again, Kikyou must have found some way to follow me, I glanced at the ground behind me and groaned, I'd bled enough to soak the back of my kimono and leave a trail.

The thought came again, I needed to fly. This time I couldn't dismiss it. The branches around me began to thin as I pushed off the ground willing my back to stay numb as I fought to fly. Luck was not in my favor, pain ripped across my shoulders, as I beat the air with phantom wings, but I had to keep going. I bit my lip to stifle and sounds I would have otherwise made and kept flying.

To say flying was generous, I fell through the air, barely managing to keep from running into things as I went. How did the other faeries do it? With only two wings I had no sense of how to maneuver like I had before. A whole new respect was born in me for the other warriors who challenged me to competitions of flight. That being said, I was barely managing to stay in the air, and only moving a little bit faster than I had been running. I just had to hope that I was far enough ahead to keep away from Kikyou.

"I see you, little Kagome!" Kikyou's shout startled me and lost my concentration, diving for the ground. I managed to catch myself before I hit swinging up into an arc that took me vertical. It was too much, I didn't know how to fly crippled like this, and I fell to the ground in a heap skidding across the ground on my back.

I must have blacked out momentarily, because when I opened my eyes Kikyou was circling above me, looking like a cat about to pounce on its prey.

The combination of fear and pain was too much and my vision faded to black.

"Come on, Kagome, help me out here…" InuYasha mumbled, obligingly I wrapped my arms around his neck as he scooped me up off the ground. The movement pulled at the tears in my back and I winced, but I was in shock and the pain was not so bad. It was dark out, and InuYasha was alone here to save me once again. "It's gonna be okay, Kagome, you're gonna be okay." He kept saying, over and over and I didn't understand why until we were flying and the wind cooled the wet tracks down my cheeks. I buried my face in his shoulder, trying to hide the tears. As I turned my head I caught a glimpse of the ground behind us, two bright yellow wings, crumpled and bloody, lay on the ground.

"I do not know how to treat this, InuYasha. It is very bad, four holes in her back that I cannot close for fear of preventing her wings from coming back." There was a long pause, "What has happened to this poor child, InuYasha? Who would do such an appalling act?" Silenced fell, there was the sounds of motion, jars and bowls clinking together, then the familiar sound of herbs being ground into a mixture. Kaede uttered a disapproving and heavy footsteps moved away.

"It was the Princess, Kikyou." Something dropped to the ground and shattered, the door slid open and closed with a click.

"_Pa-pa, Pa-pa! Come quick!"_

"_Kagome?!" Papa was running towards me, "Kagome what is it? Are you ok?"_

"_Watch, Pa-pa!" I spun around in circles as fast as I could trying to keep my feet in the same spot just like my spinning top did on the ground beside me. When I got dizzy I stopped, falling to the ground on my back. "Did you see pa-pa? Did you see!?"_

_Papa was laughing, big laughing._

"_Watch papa, now, Tsuki." Papa spun like me, faster and faster until his feet left the ground and he was flying just like a top in the air!_

"_Ww-ah-oh! Me try, Pa-pa! Me try me try!" Arms out to my sides I spun in little circles, just like papa. He laughed at my antics; think me too young yet to fly._

"_That's right, my little Tsuki, you keep trying, papa has to finish working now." He started to walk away, laughing again._

"_Just like pa-pa! Look, Look!" I shouted. _

"_I saw you already, Tsuki, I saw."_

"_No, Pa-pa!" I demanded, "Look now!" and I was in the air before him, spinning just like papa, and just like my little toy top._

I was lying on a thin mat on the ground, face buried in a pillow, when I awoke again. There was an icy cool feeling on my shoulders that sent tingles through my back when I breathed.

"Come, child, help me with this." Kaede beckoned me, and I put my arms beneath my shoulders and pushed up. Immediately I regretted the action, as the icy tingles turned to hot pain and I cried out, collapsing back to the mat I laid on.

"Kagome-baka! What were you thinking?" InuYasha's gruff voice was in my ear almost instantly, as he fussed with the bindings on my back. "Kaede-sensei, she's bleeding again." Kaede mumbled some not very nice things about the "fussy patient who refused to lay still and heal" but came over and applied some more of the cold tingly stuff to my back.

"Lay still, Kagome, you only make things worse by moving." Kaede ordered, standing back up with a huff.

"You needed my help," I objected, "I heard you call for me." InuYasha laughed loudly, covering whatever it was Kaede had begun to say,

"Ba-ka," he teased, "That's why I'm here." He paused and his voice softened, "You need to focus on resting." I grumbled a response and they went about their work while I watched, peeking through my bangs. Eventually I fell asleep.

"_Kagome!" Papa's shocked cry startled me and I fell, dropping to the ground as quickly as I left it._

"_Owwie! Pa-pa made me fall! Meanie!" I stuck my tongue at him as he scooped me up in his arms, spinning me in big circles like I was flying again._

"_You did it, Kagome! You were flying!" Papa was so happy that I had to smile too. "I'm so proud of you, my little Tsuki, you will be the best flier one day, mama and papa will be so proud!"_

"_Papa, where is mama?"_

_I was running, moving so fast branches whipped into my skin. Someone was following me. My chest heaved my lungs were going to burst._

_I heard a crash behind me. I turned to look and stumbled. Tripped on a root and fell, catching my weight on my forearms I rolled through the momentum and surged back to my feet, it hurt, but a broken wrist hurt more. Something knocked into me from behind, sending me sprawling again. _

_This time I stayed down as pain ripped through my back, washing over me in waves._

"_Shhh, little one." A cool touch, two hands on the outside of where my wings would be, fingers splayed towards the outside of my shoulder blades, "Who has done this to you?"_

_Kikyou's image appeared in my mind, but I couldn't make my voice work to tell her. Tears of frustration leaked from my eyes. "Shush, little one, it is alright. The thought is enough; I wouldn't know her name anyway." The whisper of cloth told me she was moving again, I turned my head to see but the woman was already disappearing into the trees. _

"_Follow me, little one, you will be safe."_

"The cuts and bruises on her arms… What could they mean? Where did they come from?"

"I know not, child. You are sure she didn't have them before?"

"Feh." He scoffed, "Of course I am. I carried her here didn't I? I had plenty of time to see it then." There was a long pause, then, "Besides, How do you explain her back? You and I both know those weren't there before."

"InuYasha," I groaned, "What are you two whispering about?" There was some shuffling, then InuYasha's voice, much closer than before.

"It's nothing, Kagome. Don't worry about it." Sighing I rolled carefully onto my side so I could glare up at him, "Ah, don't, Kagome!" He fussed about until he could help me sit up, so my back faced his side. The blanket pooled around my hips and I realized that all I was wearing was the bandage around my back and breasts and my underwear. I mentally shrugged; he'd seen me in less before.

"Tell me, InuYasha, please." He sighed heavily, and reached cautiously around me, lifting my arm and turning it over. Along the length of my forearm were bruises and a few cuts, like I had fallen on it, I turned the other over and it was the same. "What else, you said there was something else?"

"It's just…" His hands moved to my back, "Here… there are some golden marks, like this," His hands on my back the same as the woman from my dream, "I don't know where they came from. You can barely see it, it's so pale, mostly we just noticed them glittering…"

The door slid shut with a click,

"I'll just go check on the others, Kaede." InuYasha mumbled as he left. Kaede came over to me and motioned for me to sit up.

"Come child, I need to see to the wounds on your back." I pushed myself up into seiza, which was much easier than other things I had tried, and Kaede began to unwind the bandages. "How do you feel, Kagome?" Her voice was apprehensive. I thought about it a minute then shrugged,

"I feel fine, Kaede-obasan." It was silent for a moment, "What's wrong?" Her hand traced four lines on my shoulders.

"It's nothing, child. You should rest." She was lying, I could tell, but I didn't push. I would just ask InuYasha later. Kaede re-bandaged my wounds, and when I didn't lay back down to rest a she'd said, fussed about making putting together some tea and a meal.

Warm herbed bread and fresh goat cheese, and a spiced tea were placed before me. "Thank you, Kaede-obasan." I murmured, as the smell of the bread wafted up to my nose. I spread the cheese into the warm slice, and ate it slowly, the first real food I'd had in days. While I was eating, InuYasha came back in, and I sat and watched the two of them work while I leaned on the table and sipped my tea.

My tea was still full when my eyes grew heavy and half full when it fell from my hand clattering loudly. InuYasha shouted my name, as the world began to tilt to one side. It wasn't until InuYasha caught me that I realized I was falling.

"Kagome are you alright? What's going on?" His words came to me slowly, as if through a fog. I couldn't speak. The next thing I know he was carrying me back to the mat where I've been sleeping, and then lowering me to the ground laying me down with my head in his lap.

I was scared. So completely terrified, what could have gone so poorly with my back that Kaede would drug me? Kaede, of all people.

InuYasha was making soothing noises trying to chase the fear from my expression. He ran his fingers through my hair, smoothing tangles and sending chills down my spine.

"I'll get you a blanket." He told me, starting to slide me from his lap so he could get up. I clutched his hakama tightly in protest, hoping he could see the pleading in my eyes. "Alright, Kagome, alright. Relax, I'll stay." He settled again, getting comfortable, before beginning to comb his fingers through my hair again.

I stopped fighting whatever it was that Kaede gave me, letting it do its work. I fell asleep still clutching InuYasha's hakama.

"_I have given you a gift, my little one," it was the same woman I always dreamed about, "A great gift, but one that will take time to show its full potential." I turned my head to the sound of her voice, and saw her, flying beside me, holding my hand. "I must leave, little one. I have used the last of my strength," her voice and her image were fading as she spoke, "Be strong, my little one, there are many trials ahead of you."_

_She was gone and I was falling._

"What are you doing here, InuYasha?" My eyes flew open and I became aware of Kikyou's voice shattering the calm of the healing hut. I was still laying in InuYasha's lap my hair falling across my face, though InuYasha was cross-legged and my head and arm were draped across his thigh. I was facing away from him, so I could see the disgusted look on Kikyou's face as she came to stand in front of us.

"She is my friend, Kikyou, and she asked me to stay. I will not leave until she does as well." InuYasha's voice, hushed so as not to wake me. Kikyou pouted, sticking out her lower lip and batting her eyelashes at him. "No Kikyou, my answer is not up for debate."

She sighed dramatically and flopped gracelessly on the floor beside him, "Fine then, I'll just stay here too." InuYasha grunted noncommittally, but was obviously uncomfortable with her being here. Well so was I, she was the reason I was in so much pain… speaking of pain, I wasn't actually hurting so bad at the moment; that didn't mean I had to like Kikyou though.

They sat in silence for a while, and just as I was falling asleep again, I saw InuYasha reach his hand out to take hers.

When I awoke again Kikyou was sleeping on InuYasha's shoulder snoring softly. At some point I had rolled onto my back and loosened my bandages. I sat up, my back to the sleeping couple, clutching my bandages to my chest.

"Kagome?" InuYasha's voice startled me. "What happened?" his voice was groggy with sleep, and I tried not to laugh while I half turned to look at him.

"My bandage must have come off while I was sleeping somehow." I whispered, "Don't worry I'll ask Kaede to fix it. You should go back to sleep." I started to move away,

"Wait, Kagome," something in his voice made me turn back to look at him again, "You don't need new bandages, Kagome… Your back is," he paused, "Healed." There was astonishment in his voice and he traced the same four lines on my back that Kaede had before. "They scared pretty badly, Kagome," he wouldn't meet my eyes, "I'm sorry." I reached my hand up over my head and touched the same spot where InuYasha's hand had lingered.

Scar tissue, smoother than all the skin around it, pulled together in a knobby puckered line. I could feel it pull on the skin around it, like it was too tight on my body. Did this mean I'd never have wings again? Was this the gift the woman talked about? The one in my dream? It had to be, how else would I have healed so quickly? This must have been what Kaede was keeping from me, worried maybe, that I'd react poorly to never being able to fly again.

That thought stung. Never fly again. But I flew in the dream, surely that must mean something. There was my spark of hope, and I clung to it.

"Kagome?" InuYasha's voice, worried. I pulled my arm back down and twisted to look at him, twisted my back as far as I could, I smiled at him.

"I guess I'm all better, then, huh 'Yasha?" He seemed reassured, but still on edge. I decided a bit of mild revenge was in order, to help lighten the mood. I imagined Kikyou as she was, sleeping on InuYasha's shoulder, only drooling—a lot. I moved my far hand, the one out of InuYasha's sight, and _pulled._

It took a few minutes, before InuYasha noticed the dampness on his shoulder, and by then most of his kimono top was wet. He looked at me, eyes wide in disgust. I raised my eyebrows at him, as if to say 'you're only just noticing this?'

"You saw!? And you didn't tell me?!" His voice was a shout and Kikyou awoke with a start, pulling away from InuYasha. I watched as she registered the dampness on her chin and cheek and reached up to wipe her face, she turned the color of a tomato when she saw InuYasha's kimono. I burst out laughing, still clutching my too lose bandages to my chest. "Oh, you think it's funny, do you?" InuYasha threatened, rising to his feet.

"And what if I do?" I replied standing as well. InuYasha began to unfasten his obi, a smirk on his face, before I could begin compare him to Naraku he spoke again,

"Then I'll just have to lend you my kimono so you can cover up." He laughed pulling the top layer of fabric out of his hakama.

"Oh no, I'm fine just like this, thanks." I answered hurriedly, backing away from him. He slipped the top from around his shoulders, holding it out towards me.

"No, no, Kagome, I must insist." And just like that InuYasha was chasing me around the room, just like we used to when we were little, only now I was in my underwear clutching scraps of cloth to my chest, and instead of chasing me with bugs or mud, InuYasha threatened me with a drool dampened cover for my near nakedness.

"Quickly Kagome, get dressed, someone is here to get you." Kaede's worried voice woke me as she bustled about my small borrowed room, pulling out a sturdy white gi for me to put on.

"Here to get me?" I questioned, as I stood and began dressing, grabbing a high necked undershirt to wear over my breast band and under the rough material of the new gi top. I really needed InuYasha to go scavenge the clothing from my house for me; my old gis were much softer. There was a soft tap on the door frame.

"Kaede-san, it is requested that she wear these." Kikyou's voice came through the screen, she slid the door open, placed the clothing on the floor, closed the door and left.

"Kaede, what's going on?" I questioned, still wearing just my underwear and the undershirt. Kaede sighed heavily, turning to face me.

"Naraku and the council have heard of your recovery, child. They have sent a messenger to deliver you to Naraku's estates." I took a deep breath, fear gripped me, but I could not fight, if they knew I was here already, and if ran, Kaede would pay for my defiance. Grimacing I picked up the clothing, a purple kimono with a white obi, and began to get dressed. My arm slipped into the first sleeve easily, but some part of the stretch to get my arm into the second sleeve set off a spasm of pain.

I was on the ground doubled over almost before I realized what had happened. "I'm alright," I answered Kaede's question, "I must not be completely healed yet, but I'll be fine. Don't worry." I finished dressing, albeit a bit more carefully and looked at myself in the mirror.

The purple of the kimono was dark, highlighting my pale skin, and I almost would have liked it, except for the crest. The bottom of the sleeves had the general's crest along the hem and outer sides in white, and the obi had a trailing line of crests across the front in purple turning into a solid line of purple at the ends. The crest itself was rather creepy; it depicted octopus tentacles reaching up out of a wave, grasping at the air like it was searching for something to drag into the depths. I smoothed the front of the kimono, turning my back to the mirror.

'I can do this.' I thought to myself, I faced Kaede, who was fussing over the bow of my obi, saying it wasn't ornate enough, trying to retie it, straightening it on my back. I brought her to face reality with me,

"Stop this fussing Kaede; he'd prefer I tied it in the front anyway, though I don't plan to make things that easy for him." Saying it like that, putting the reality of it there for us both to examine helped me to steel myself for what I knew was to come.

She hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back even though it sent tingles of pain down my spine. When she stepped away there were tears in her eyes. I walked to the door, sliding it open and stepping through, I thanked Kaede, and bowed, starting to slide the door shut. Just before I couldn't see her anymore, she said,

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

"Me too."

"Get up." Naraku's voice roused me from the light doze I'd finally managed.

"Nnhhm," I groaned stretching the soreness out of my limbs, careful not to pull the scars on my back in a way that would set off the pain. I'd been here for seven weeks already, and the routine was always the same.

Naraku'd wake me up for morning training with the other warriors, had to keep things seeming normal he didn't want to mar his reputation, then his hands all over me while he dressed me, 'My job as your new caretaker', sometimes he'd get overly excited and there would be sex, but my participation was always minimal and I had learned to lock myself away in my mind for the duration; that didn't stop me from flinching every time a man got too near or waking up screaming the few nights I did sleep, but Naraku didn't get the satisfaction of seeing my reactions anymore.

Next, of course, was training, I'd been good before, but these days the men were almost afraid to face me. When I was fighting one on one even two or three to one, I was fine so long as I didn't let them get close enough to touch me, but after that, when they got close enough for hand to hand combat, and the irrational panic started to kick in some switch in my head took me to the next level and I stopped pulling hits and started fighting with a ferocity that came from too many nights of abuse. After a while, Naraku stopped setting them all against me at once, most of the time it was almost as if I were any other warrior, well until I got off the training field anyway.

From there I made breakfast of his choice, served it to him in the private dining area of his monstrosity, I mean mansion, and fed him his meal. I served him and fed him now without a thought, it was another time where I could go off in my mind and let my body work with only minimal conscious thought. At first I had fought him on this, he obviously had plenty of paid servants to do it for him, but he'd insisted with his fists, and eventually I stopped fighting. I cooked and hand fed him all of his meals, though mine were served to me in a much different manner.

The rest of my time was mostly filled with sex or spent locked in my room. Or both.

Today was no different, but I had a plan to escape.

"I said, get up." A hand in my hair lifted me when I wasn't quick enough. "I'm hungry, make me some fish." He threw me forward, finally releasing my hair, and I stumbled.

"May I get dressed at least?" I demanded, pulling the blue silk robe closed around me. This was one of my favorites because his crest was only on the back, so I couldn't see it. He did actually take the time to think about my question before answering,

"Hmmm," he eyed me appreciatively in the mirrored wall, "No, no I think it will be much more enjoyable for both myself and others to watch you cook just as you are." I saw the grin spread across his face and sighed. These days I had no undergarments to speak of, and usually just dressed in kimono outside of training, today I had been taken for a bath, surprisingly without Naraku, and was lounging in the bath robe when I dozed off.

"Fine then." I brushed past him, crouching down to retrieve the tie that had come off in my sleep. The skirt was short, really short, only falling a few inches past the split of my legs, so I had to work not to flash him. I had a nice bed, as Naraku spent almost as much time in it as I did, but it was low to the ground and with each wall acting as a mirror, I had to pay close attention to my actions. I had a grasp of the strip of material when Naraku's foot connected with my ribs. I hopped to the side trying not to fall, but stumbled on the uneven ground and fell anyway, sprawling across the corner of the bed. The dark blue material of the robe fell across my legs and covered one breast; even I noticed the stark contrast of my pale skin against the dark backdrop of the robe. I quickly scrambled to my feet, still clutching the tie to my robe.

"Just as you are, I said," He hissed at me, ripping the material from my grasp. There was something about my face in the mirror when he did this, something wrong, but I didn't have time to figure it out, "Now, bitch, I'm hungry." His hand on my lower back ushered my out the door, and I pulled my robe tightly shut once again.

The temperature change was instant, the breeze chilling me, I shivered and my skin broke out in gooseflesh. My nipples hardened as I shivered again, and I envied Naraku his many layers of clothing. His hand was still on my back and he walked beside me. When he saw my reactions he chuckled, a manly sound of pride. He leaned down to whisper in my ear,

"Still your body reacts to so innocent a touch, look how strongly your desire for me affects you," he traced his nail around the hard bud closest to him, I shivered again this time from fear, but he didn't know the difference, "I have many hungers, my little flower." His words struck me and I struggled to keep walking, if I stopped now, then I would not be feeding him fish anytime soon. I picked up my pace, stepping away from him and his hands as the door to the kitchens came into view.

I slid the door open, startling the cook to attention, and stepped through, already gathering pans and ingredients one handed.

"M-my lord!" I didn't have to be looking to know he bowed as Naraku entered. The other servants in the room all did the same. Meanwhile I was deciding the best way to chop herbs one handed. Soon enough the kitchen was bustling around me once again, I was heating oil in a pan and standing in front of the cutting board again.

"What is the problem, little flower?" Naraku stepped up close behind me, pressing his hardened member into the curve of my back. "It seems as though you could use an extra hand, little flower, allow me to assist you." One of his hands gathered and held the herbs in a bundle, making them easier to chop, but the other hand slid around my hip, across my stomach and down to cup my sex through the thin material covering it. I dropped the knife and it clattered loudly on the tabletop and fell to the floor, narrowly missing my, and subsequently Naraku's, foot.

I took advantage of his momentary lapse in concentration spinning around away from his hand. "Let's compromise; I will cook if you stand out of my way. I can't be dropping knives and… burning oil" I noticed one of the others removing my pan from the heat and washing out the ruined oil.

"I think I much prefer this way," he murmured, sliding his hand beneath the hem of my robe. I needed a reason for him to move away, I was too close to a full scale panic attack and I couldn't let him see that, he would enjoy it far too much.

I let my robe fall open, "I'll cook like this." I stated a bit desperately, stepping back against the table, and hoping that the extra skin showing would be enough to forestall what was coming and let me gain my composure while I cooked. I watched as he examined the inner curves of my breasts exposed, yet covered enough to intrigue, then his eyes followed the unmarred expanse of skin from my breasts to my hairless mound that was the object of his attentions. He licked his lips, eyes roaming back up my body, and then he nodded, and a quiet sigh of relief escaped my lips. Naraku moved away and spoke to one of the kitchen workers who hurried away after.

There was already another pan on the fire warming oil for me when I turned back to my work and I nodded my thanks. I chopped herbs and tossed them and a pinch of salt to warm with the oil. I couldn't ignore the leering gazes of the other men in the kitchen; they panicked me almost as much as Naraku did, but I was safe from them while Naraku was here, and safe from Naraku for the moment, so I tried to relax into the familiar habit of cooking. I moved around the kitchen gathering sides and plates, borrowing rice that had already been made and mixing a spicy fish sauce to go with the food.

When the oil was hot I tossed the pieces of fish in the pan, frying it as quickly as I could to keep the texture firm and flakey. A dried plumb on the pile of rice and the fish arranged on a plate next to the sauce, and I had a meal to present to Naraku. When I looked over at him, carrying the tray with his food, he had a grip of his member through the silk of his hakama. Looking at me with heavily lidded eyes he stroked himself, hand moving slowly up and down his length.

"Let's retire to my private dining room my flower; I have a treat waiting for you." Something was off in his voice, and as we walked to his dining room, I realized it was already dark out, so he had missed breakfast and lunch, or at least taken them without me, so what had he been doing all that time…

Naraku lead the way through the door to the dining room, and I placed the food down at the table's head. That's when I noticed the mix matched tea set, ceramic and glazed with different color paints. There were two cups so I reached to pour the tea. Naraku was there before I could even get close, "I've already poured the tea, little flower, why don't you sit and I will bring it to you.

I glared at him suspicious as he carried both cups and the pot closer, setting them down just outside of my reach. I pulled my robe closed around me, and sat in seiza on the cushion, Naraku sat to my right at the head of the table. He very carefully set one cup to the side for me and the other on the opposite side for him. I ignored the cup, pretty as it was, in favor of serving Naraku his meal; I dipped a bite of fish in the sauce and offered it to him. He sat very still out of my arms reach, making no effort to make my life any easier.

"I can't reach, come closer." He demanded petulantly, smirking at my scowl. I scooted towards him, nearing the corner of the table, "Too far," he complained, toying with me, "Come closer." He kept this up, refusing to eat until I sat facing him, my knees touching his thigh. "Where are your manners, Kagome?" he asked, in reference to my improper seiza, I was clutching my knees tightly together for my own sense of modesty, but manners dictated a fist's length of space between them.

"What game are you playing, Naraku?" I asked, keeping my legs pressed tightly together. His face lost its mirth as I refused his wish, and I knew I was in trouble.

"No game," He hissed, "I just don't appreciate the improper way you are sitting."

"It's improper for me to sit so closely as well." I reminded him. He slapped me hard, knocking my face to the side. I rubbed my stinging cheek; this was the Naraku I knew how to deal with.

"Do as I say, Kagome." my name from his lips was shocking, he was still playing whatever game it was in his head, and that scared me most of all, because that meant I didn't know the rules.

I corrected my seiza, shivering as the cool air reached my most private parts. As soon as I did, Naraku leaned forward to take the bite of food I'd been offering him. "Mmm, much better, my little flower."

I continued to feed him for a little while, eating bites of my own when commanded, and when I finally fell into a pattern Naraku patted my knee, "Good girl, don't forget to drink your tea." I threw a sideways glance at him, but he pretended not to realize he's left his hand on my leg. I set the chopsticks aside, picking up my large and very full cup. I took a sip, it was a surprisingly flowery tea, a bit over sweet, and still hot, hotter than I expected even. "What do you think, little flower?"

I was surprised, and the words fell from my lips unexpectedly, "It is sweeter than I usually take my tea, but I do like it a lot, very good with the spice." That was weird, why would I tell him it was too sweet? Naraku smiled, something was wrong, but I didn't know what yet. I took a few more sips of tea, the sweet flowery taste covering my tongue, before I picked the chopsticks back up.

A bite for him, a bite for me, drink, a bite for him a bite for me, and I stopped again for another drink, the flavor was really something that grows on you.

"Take another sip, little flower, you've got to stay warm." I was putting down the cup before I even realized I'd picked it up again, serving us each another bite.

"The plumb next, my flower, you'll like it." I took a bite of the plumb, and the sour tang was surprising after the sweet of the tea, "What are you thinking, my flower?"

"I am wondering what this is all about." I answered, "Why the shared meal and the special tea? I don't understand." He chuckled, running his hand up the outside of my leg, and up the curve of my hip.

"Have some more tea, little flower." He murmured, I lifted the cup to my lips and finished the glass before I realized that I was only drinking because he told me too. "Ah, my flower, the shock in your eyes tells me you've figured it out." He chuckled running his hand up and down my thigh again, I began to move away from him; I was in serious trouble if what I was thinking was correct.

"Now, now Kagome, don't scoot away from me," I stopped mid-motion, "Tell me what you're thinking."

"You horrible, evil, scum. This magick is forbidden, this artifact is supposed to be kept safe from monsters like you!" His hand came across my face and started a throbbing through my whole head.

"You don't mean that," He said, and he was right, I didn't really mean those cruel things, "You don't think I'm a monster, I am your only love." I was crying, tears poured from my eyes and I began to weep, how could I say such nasty things to my love? "How did you think you could escape from me? Surely you were not alone in the thought? Tell me about your deceit." I had to lie to him, he couldn't know.

"I was planning a surprise for you, my love, not planning an escape." I said, he slapped me again, furious,

"Tell me the truth!" he demanded.

"I was going to slip out the door to the servants' quarters, no one watches that door because you pay all your servants well." He let out another sound of anger,

"Drink some more tea." I picked up the cup and drank more, funny because I was so sure I had emptied it last time. "How did you know about the door, who told you?" I had made friends with another servant, I thought, the one who took me to bathe and brought me my clothes, she told me about the door. "Damn it!" he shouted, hitting the table with his fist. I must have said the words out loud rather than thought them. "Why would you run from me, my flower?"

"Because you are a rapist." I said simply, I thought, because you hit me, because you are cruel and because I am terrified of you.

"Drink some more tea." I did. "You don't have any reason to fear me, your love for me does not know fear, I hit you because you enjoy it, because it turns you on and makes you squirm with want for me."

He was wrong. "Damn it! Drink some more tea, Kagome, the whole cup." I lifted it to my lips and it was full once again, I drank it all even though it scalded my mouth and throat. "Everything I do makes you want me more, my every touch on your skin sends heat to your sex because you desire me so greatly." He was right and suddenly I was hyper aware of his hand on my thigh, so close to my knee, so still, I wanted it to do things that were more pleasurable than that. My love smirked, "You want me so badly it hurts," and I was in pain, I needed his touch on my skin, "You love me, and you will never love another, no one else could possibly want you, I am the most handsome man you have ever met, no man can compare to me, you don't deserve me." I began to cry again, tears of wanting, but at the same time tears of love, without my love I would have no one, I was alone and he was the only one who could help me.

"Yes, yes, I will help you my flower." I really hated him calling me that, I was not his anything. Must have been speaking out loud again because he shouted at me, why was he shouting at me? "Drink some more, stupid cur, stop fussing about my yelling." I stopped crying, picking up the cup that was miraculously full again, "You are mine, and only mine, Kagome, and you love any name I deign to call you by."

His hand moved forcefully up my body, pushing me onto my back and knocking the cup to the floor beside me. "You want me so badly that you will beg." He was right, I ached for him, ached for his touch on my skin, I wanted him so badly, my only love. I must be voicing my thoughts still, because he leaned over my body and crooned, "You are damaged goods, ruined; only I could ever bear to touch you like this." His hand moved over my breast, squeezing and heat pooled between my legs, I whimpered, arching into his touch.

He leaned down to kiss me and let him; I reached up and pulled his lips down to meet my own. He nibbled along my lip and I moaned, his tongue slipped into my mouth and I wondered if I tasted like the tea I had been drinking.

"Shut up, Kagome." He groaned, trailing kisses down my neck and across my chest. He bit lightly at my collar bone, licking away the sting. His mouth dropped lower as his hands gripped my hips tightly, and I gasped as his hold on my hips brought back memories of that night and I began to struggle, I loved him, but he was a monster and I had to get away from him. I must have said this out loud because the next thing I know he hits me, and it sends tingles of pleasure down my spine even as I taste blood in my mouth. He gropes around the floor around me, coming up with the cup, it's somehow full again, "Drink." I take a small sip, but the sweet is overpowering and I don't want to drink anymore, "All of it. Drink all of it!" I swallow it down, choking twice on the too sweet liquid, and I begin to cry again. "You will have sex with me now, and you'll like it. No you'll love it, you'll love it so much that you cry when I'm not here and you won't even look at another in the same way ever again." I did want him, I wanted him so bad. I ground my hips into his, feeling the silk of his hakama strain against his hard member, delicious friction, I cried out when he moved away from me.

After a moment I realized he hadn't told me to stay still, so I sat up, and followed him, robe sliding down my arms as I crawled towards him where he had set up the cushions into a sort of makeshift bed. I watched him as I crawled the short distance to him; saw the appreciative look in his eyes as he took in the sight of me. He was so distracted by the sight that he dropped the strings to his hakama that he had been untying.

I crawled between his legs, holding myself up on his chest. I leaned forward dragging my breasts across the fabric of his kimono; he groaned at the sensation and it sent another wave of heat to my already wet core. I licked the little gap of skin showing at his chest, following the line up to his neck, and back, blowing lightly on the damp skin, he shivered and thrust his hips against my stomach. I needed his cock inside me, desperately so, but I was determined to make my love happy, so I dragged my nails down his chest, over his nipples that I could see pressing against the cloth of his kimono. I began to pull at the knot of his obi, loosening it then removing it completely so I could run my hands over his bare skin. He pulled the kimono up out of his hakama so he could take it the rest of the way off and I was struck by the beauty of the half-naked man before me. His dark hair pooled behind him, contrasting the striking red of his eyes, following the hair down to his shoulders that were so broad and strong, his muscles strained beneath his skin, like they were too big for the rest of him, and then I could see the marks from my nails on his chest.

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, as I leaned down to kiss and lick just above the 'v' of his hips where the red marks ended, I moved up his body from there, kissing and licking the marks, spending extra time in the spots that made his breath catch in his throat.

When I felt like I couldn't bear my need for him any longer I untied his hakama, watching as his cock strained against the cloth of his fundoshi. I looked up into his eyes as I leaned down and licked his head through the fabric, his head fell back and he moaned loudly, "Fuck." He grunted, thrusting his hips up toward my mouth again. I laughed, huffing hot air against the damp fabric and he grunted again. I licked him again, this time from base to tip and followed with a breath of cool air, I did this a few more times before he grew frustrated and removed the fundoshi himself.

I sat up and pouted, and he hit me again and rolled the cup towards us with his foot. No more, I thought, I don't want any more, I can't drink anymore. "Shut up and drink it!" he growled, grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking my head back. He lifted the cup to my lips and poured it in my mouth and I swallowed a few mouthfuls. He let me go, "Continue." He commanded, pushing my face back towards his throbbing cock, but what started as a smooth hairless chest, and a slightly more hairy than normal happy trail turned into a unimaginable amount of hair at his base and I didn't want my mouth anywhere near it.

He hit me again, and some combination of the faerie tea and the blows to the head made me dizzy, and I fell forward against his abdomen. "Useless wench." He growled rolling over on top of me, his words sent a flash of sensation to my sex; I loved when he called me names.

Suddenly he was tracing my sex with his fingers and I bucked against him, he chuckled, continuing to tease me, tracing my lips and avoiding my clit entirely. Without warning he jammed three fingers into me, the pad of his thumb pressing against my clit, and I screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain. His fingers moved side to side inside of me, causing his thumb to rub against my clit and I bucked my hips into his hand a second time.  
"So wet my flower, so wet for me," He groaned bringing his fingers to his mouth he licked them clean, "Taste your nectar, sweet flower." He leaned down to kiss me, and I could taste my juices on his tongue. He thrust his tongue into my mouth at the same time that he entered me and I screamed into his mouth, I had been wanting him so badly, and he was finally inside me, I could feel him pulse against me and I arched my back, rocking my hips into his. My eyes squeezed shut and I threw my head back in ecstasy as he began to thrust into me, soft and slow at first, teasing. He began to speed up, falling into a rhythm, grinding his hips in a circle against mine with each thrust, it felt so good. The waves of heat began to come faster and faster, and I could feel them knotting together in the base of my stomach. His breath began to catch with each stroke and I knew he was getting close, so was I.

I was going to come, and soon, I was close, so, so close. "That's right little flower, and I'm the only one who can make you feel this way." Of course he was, my love was the only one who could love me this way, he was so good to me, I didn't deserve him, I didn't deserve his touch. "That's right, little flower, you are worthless, only I would have you." He picked one of my legs up over his shoulder and I cried out at the new angle. "Who makes you feel this way?" he growled at me, and I screamed,

"Only my love, only you." I was breathless, I could feel my muscles clench around him,

"Say my name, worthless bitch, my name!" His name, his name, I couldn't think, I was so close… he hit me, and then pinched my nipple hard, so hard, the pain and pleasure mixed pushing me over the edge, and then I remembered.

"Naraku!" My eyes widened in fear and I screamed and then the world went black.

When I opened my eyes, my love was still there, but I remembered now. My love was a monster, and I had to get away from him. He slept on the pillows beside me, not touching me, and the thought made me begin to cry, I had to leave, and no one would ever love me again. I would be all alone, but I couldn't bear to be with the monster that I loved. I grabbed the heavy tea kettle and hit him on the head with it, hoping it was enough to leave him sleeping while I made my escape.

I pulled my robe closed and walked out if the dining room like it was nothing, like it was an ordinary day and I was returning to my room. I walked past my door though, and kept walking until I was past all the doors and gates, and I walked until my love was far behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

The temporary effects of that damned drink were beginning to wear off as I reached my home, but it was like I'd had way too much to drink, my head was spinning, I was dizzy, and by the time I had collected some clothing and a pack for my journey, I was so sick that I could barely walk. I splashed myself with water, pulling it sloppily from the stream, and was ready to leave.

I was halfway to the door when the wardrobe slammed shut, startling me. I jumped, stepping into the watery mess on the floor. My feet came out from under me. A startled yelp escaped my lips, the next thing I know I'm lying on the ground, I can't quite remember how I got here, but being horizontal reminded me of how tired I was, not to mention the throbbing in my head. My hand moves up to touch the spot on my head, yeah there, ouch. I looked at my hand, in front of my face now, was that blood?

Just water, I decided, laying my hand down on the bed in front of me. Wait, not bed, floor. But its just as comfortable as the bed, and I'm already here. Why was I here again?

Leaving… I was leaving. Leaving? Surely not tonight? I was too tired to leave tonight…

It was early dawn out when I awoke, lying on the floor, bag clenched tightly in my fist. I rubbed my head, groaning, as I sat up. A cool morning breeze blew in to the wreck that was my old home, and I realized that I was damp, and cold.

I sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Wait, not my bed, but the floor, and not even the right floor, I was… home? Something big happened, and I couldn't even remember what it was.

I needed to get moving, I was supposed to be leaving, I remembered that much anyway, last night's events… was it last night? How long had I slept? How did I get home? It was all a blur. I stood for a moment, gathering my wits about me.

I took a deep breath and made the best of this mess I was in. I looked inside the bag I had clutched in my sleep, a mess of colors and fabrics stared out at me, this wouldn't do. I dumped the mess of a packing job onto a dry spot on the floor, and then I dressed myself in a simple travel kimono made of sturdy, warm material. It was shades of green and yellow, like leaves in the sun, and it would help me blend in on foot. I folded the rest of my sparse clothing, not including the robe I had been wearing when I awoke, into the bag, adding the little bit of medical supplies I owned, mostly dried herbs and salves, and hefted the pack up on to my shoulder. My mom's travel cloak was in the top of the bag, but I didn't know how long I would be traveling, so it stayed there until the weather turned for winter.

I set off through the trees at a brisk pace, with any luck I could be outside the village walls before the sun began to turn the sky colors. I cast one last look over my shoulder at the home I was leaving behind and then I began to run.

The sky was beginning to lighten, and birds were waking up and starting their days, I needed to get out of here soon, before it got too much brighter. I was close, so close, to the northern gate; I could almost see the wall that encircled the village. I was minutes away from freedom.

I kept winding my way through the trees; it was slow going this far into the forest, roots and vines littered the ground trying to impede my every step. Then I heard it, an extra footfall. I whipped around, looking for the source of the sound, but there was nothing. I wandered around the area a bit, Naraku had played this game once before and I would not make the same mistake twice, but there was no one to be found. Maybe I was imagining things; this close to freedom, maybe I was getting paranoid.

I started walking again, one step, two steps, three steps, and still I heard nothing. Maybe I really had imagined it… but if there was no one there, than no one would know if I made a fool of myself testing it.

I started moving again, fighting my way through the tangled undergrowth, continuing on my way for a few more minutes, going faster and slower as the mood struck me, still I heard nothing. Finally in a last ditch effort I picked up my pace, taking sure steady steps, and then right before my foot touched the ground I stopped, hovering on the edge of my movement.

There; a distinct thud and the crunch of the brush under a foot that most certainly wasn't mine. A curse followed the noise, and then

"I've found her! She is here, here!" Heart racing I began to run, the sounds of pursuit quickly followed, it was a saving grace that this far out in the forest, the men were far too big to fly, they had to chase me on foot.

More men joined in the race, I needed to escape quickly, but the wall was still not in sight, it must be quite farther on foot than when flying, because I had been so sure I was close. A vine tangled around my ankle and I fell, letting out a startled 'eep'. I crashed into a tree, clinging to it while attempting to shake free of the vine. Heavy footsteps pounded closer, I was losing my lead; they were going to capture me.

I dropped to the ground tearing at the vine ensnaring my foot, but it was too late, the men were right on top of me, I needed a new plan. Frantically I rubbed dirt over my pale skin, my neck, shoulders, the exposed part of my chest, my hands, wrists, and my face, covering every bit of flesh exposed to the light, I rubbed it into the cloth of my kimono also, dimming the bright colors and hopefully helping to blend into the colors around me. I curled up in the low brush, dirty and scared, clenching my eyes shut.

The footsteps came closer and closer still until they were right beside me, and then they passed, still chasing the girl they thought was ahead of them. I remained frozen in my spot afraid to move for fear of stragglers.

All was silent around me, I opened my eyes and looked around but no one was near, there were no sounds of men to the south, but I needed to go north. I followed the trampled paths made by the men, darting from tree to tree, heart still pounding, I traveled this way for some time, but the sun had not moved far in the sky before I needed a rest. I leaned up against the tree, facing the way I had come, sighing with relief; finally a rest from the fear that had been plaguing me.

There was a noise behind me.

"Where is she?!"

"I-I-I don't k-know, Sssir."

"What do you mean you don't know?! You and the others have been searching all night, I was just alerted that she had been found!"

"Sir, we have b-been looking, b-but she seems to have disappeared. We looked everywhere."

"How is it that you can't manage to find a single girl? She can't even fly!"

I cringed as the sound of a fist making contact with flesh reached my ears; there was a thud, then the rustle of fabric.

"Leave him," the rustling stopped, "Continue the search for the whore; she must be around here somewhere." I pressed tighter against the tree, hardly breathing.

"Naraku," a hushed silence fell as the other men grew quiet; this too, was a voice I recognized, InuYasha… my heart sank in my chest, what was he doing here? "You're going about this all the wrong ways. Kagome is smart; she will be running, not hiding. If you want to find her" He paused, and I held my breath, "If you want to find her, tighten security at the borders."

Damn it, damn it, InuYasha! Why are you helping Naraku find me?

"Well you heard him, get to the exit gates, inform the others to use any force necessary to stop her." Naraku called.

"No." InuYasha's voice echoed just as loudly as Naraku's, "Your men cannot hurt her, Naraku, even just her capture will not go well, she is in a fragile mental state, if your men hurt her… she might break."

The sound of another hit reached my ears, "You are not the commander here, InuYasha!" A second impact with the ground and a third sound, muffled. "Do as I said, man the gates, capture the girl, then bring her to me."

For a moment it was silent. And then the men rushed to obey Naraku's orders. I kept still, pressed tightly against the tree at my back, silently praying that no one would pass by my hiding place. Three men in a small group raced past me, flying towards the east, if even one had bothered to look over his shoulder, I'd have been caught, but for now I was safe. I waited until the birds in the trees around us began to sing again before coming out of my hiding spot. I would continue to the closest gate, Naraku and his men would not expect me here, sure that their 'camp' was safe, which is why I would be able to escape here the easiest.

I stepped out of my hiding place, into the clearing. There were two unconscious bodies on the ground; one of them was the ranking officer whose knee I had cut that day so long ago. The other was much more difficult for me to walk away from.

"InuYasha…" I whispered, taking in the sight of his prone body lying in the dirt.

I hesitated, torn between helping my once dear friend and the urge to flee before he awoke to help my would-be captors again. I knelt in the dirt, unable to walk away from my friend; "Why are you helping them, InuYasha? Why do you wish for my capture?" I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against his lips, I expected him to be warm, I didn't expect him to sigh, roll over, and pin me to the ground beneath him.

My eyes widened, and my heart began to beat its way out of my chest. I was pinned, trapped, and cold, so cold. I struggled, pushing against him, hitting his chest, anything to escape. I couldn't breathe. I opened my mouth to scream, and he smothered the sound with a kiss.

I bit his lip, hard. He growled something obscene, catching my arms and pulling me up as he fell back holding me on top of himself.

"Damn it, Kagome! That hurt!" His indignant whisper brought me back to the present, and tears welled up in my eyes. "Shit, Kags, I'm sorry…" He pulled me tightly against his chest, holding me as I shook, "I just… what did you expect? I wake up to a kiss after not having seen you in so long…" his voice trailed off, but too late.

I shoved away from him, sitting up on his lap,

"Why are you helping Naraku find me?!" I hissed at him, slamming my palm down on his chest. He winced, but more from guilt than from pain, I hadn't hit him _that_ hard…

"Kagome, you don't understand, you'll only make things worse by running. Naraku… Naraku is not a man who is used to being denied what he wants; he will come after you, Kagome, and when he does he won't be gentle when he finds you."

"I must not let him find me then." I answered, standing up, and facing away from InuYasha where he lay on the ground still. "I am leaving, one way or another InuYasha; with or without your help." I turned towards him once again, looking down at my friend for what might be the last time, and the look in his eyes frightened me. "InuYasha, please…" I begged, backing up into the trees once again, "Please don't."

"I have to keep you safe, Kagome." I turned and began to run. Truly now the gates were so close, maybe I could make it before they found me.

"I found her! She's headed for the Northern gate!" Then he was chasing me, crashing through the brush behind me; men were approaching from all sides, I needed a new plan. I needed a way to fight. I ducked through the arms of a burly man who appeared in front of me, and heard him collide with someone behind me, and then, finally, I could see the gates.

Stone wall covered in creeping vines, beyond it, forest and mountains and a whole world where I could be safe. We called it the gates, but really it's just a gap in the wall, this far into the forest, and with a little help from fae magic, no one could get close enough to cause us any harm, and anyone who did usually forgot why they were coming here, or got turned around in the opposite direction at some point. No, my problem wasn't the gate; my problem was the men blocking the gate. I slid to a stop, stirring dust into the air. A flash of familiar red in my peripheral vision, and I was moving again.

I collided with his chest, gripping him tightly, shaking in fear, "Please InuYasha, you have to help me!" The dust filled the air; it was as if he and I were alone in the smog.

"Ka-kagome!" he was startled, I had to be quick. I slid my hand down his chest, dragging my nails through the layers of material. The dust was beginning to settle, I needed to hurry. I nuzzled my face into the gap when his kimono overlapped,

"Please, Yash," I begged, my right hand tracing the line of his fundoshi through his hakama, "Please help me." I felt him tense against me and knew I had messed up. I cursed quietly.

"I am helping you, Kagome," He muttered, pulling me against his left side so I was facing out away from him, "I've got her, I've got her, stand down." He intoned, dragging me towards the line of men in front of the gate. "Call Naraku." He commanded. I squirmed in his grip and flashed him a wild eyed look and his grip on me loosened just a fraction, but it was enough.

I lunged across his body, reaching for his sword and pulling it from its sheath. Gripping it loosely in both hands I stepped back away from him, watching as the other men drew their weapons. If InuYasha would not help me, I would have to help myself.

InuYasha was already advancing toward me, weaponless. I guess he thought I wouldn't hurt him, but he didn't understand how broken I was.

"Don't do this, Kagome. Naraku is already on his way." He reached his hand out towards my sword, trying to return it to his control.

"I don't want to hurt you, InuYasha," I said loudly, circling around him so I was facing the other men, "I just want to leave in peace."

"You won't hurt me, Kagome," InuYasha stated, walking towards me, "Just give me the sword, and we can end things nicely…"

"InuYasha, stop." I cautioned.

"Just hand me the sword."

"Please."

"Let me help you." He was too close; I drove my left hand up, raising the sword above my head, and stepped back into a spin, dropping the sword down across the meat of his left shoulder.

Shock registered on his face before pain, it wasn't a deep wound, and I had been theatrical about it in hopes of scaring the other men at the same time, but it was more than anyone had expected of me. I hoped that it would be enough to gain my freedom; we all knew who the best swordsman here was.

InuYasha, after a moment's pause, continued towards me, "Don't be foolish, Kagome. Let me help you." He ducked under my next swing, stepping towards my down arm; I followed my swing with a step through, pivoting and thrusting my sword through the air where InuYasha had been only moments before. My sword swung out as I spun in a circle in the opposite direction, catching InuYasha's right hip. He cursed, dropping the weight off his injured leg.

He limped towards me another step, "Stop, InuYasha, please."

"I'll stop when you drop your sword." Came his damning reply.

He dropped into a roll towards me and I stepped back, cutting into right arm as he rose to his knees. He staggered to his feet and I stepped into him. I kicked the knee of his uninjured leg and rammed my hilt into his stomach, knocking him on his back. Turning to face him my eyes widened in shock as he staggered to his feet once again. There was silence around us as he rose unsteadily into a fighting position, the other men holding their breaths anxious to see what I would do next.

InuYasha and I continued our spinning dance, and I watched as he became weaker and weaker with blood loss from the superficial wounds I had inflicted upon him. It occurred to me that he realized I had yet to truly hurt him, and that was why he continued to fight me. I could wait no longer for blood loss to take him, Naraku would be here any moment, and InuYasha was just too stubborn to give up. I would have to harm him, genuinely attack him, before he would give up and let me escape.

InuYasha was standing to face me once again, still on his knees, when I struck. I lunged forward, driving my sword into his chest just below his collarbone. I watched the silver blade slide through his flesh, watched as the red tinted blade came out the other side. I saw the pain on InuYasha's face, the look of betrayal as he realized what I had done; heard the shock of the men behind me, and InuYasha's groan of agony as I pulled the sword from his chest. Without my sword to hold him up, he collapsed, falling in the dirt.

"Stay down, InuYasha." I commanded. A tear rolled down my cheek, falling to the dirt beside my fallen friend. I turned my back to him for the last time, facing the men blocking the gate behind me. "Who else would keep me here?" I demanded, stepping towards the other warriors.

Silence met my ears, and the men moved out of my path. I sent a silent prayer up to the gods, thanking them that I would not have to shed more blood today.

I was almost clear when I heard it. The 'woosh' of a blade cutting air behind me. I spun and raised my sword, dropping to my knee as I turned, but blindsided I missed my block, coming up from the wrong direction, I only managed to drop my hands in time not to lose them, and earned myself a cut across the chest for it too.

Naraku had finally arrived.

"Don't just stand there you Idiots, capture her!"

I brought my hands back up to fight swinging up my sword… one handed? I backtracked quickly, weaving backwards into the trees, buying a little bit of time. I glanced down at my left arm where it hung limp at my side. 'Left arm up', I told myself, as I turned and began to weave through the trees, but nothing happened, I couldn't feel where it was at all, and worse, It didn't even hurt… yet.

I could hear the men closing in, I needed to do something to help, I was so close to freedom. I stopped running, using my working arm to pull on the water in the air around me, condensing it, adding to it, until a dense fog billowed around us, but without both my hands, the rain I had hoped for would take too long. I began to run again.

How easily I could create a path through the fog even with only one hand was the only thing that allowed me to pull ahead of the men, and my lead the only thing that allowed me to run for as long as I had. Frequent stops to rest my damaged body while my mind and my hand worked to condense the fog and even cause rain to begin to fall were my saving grace, the time allowed me to catch my breath and the lead I gained let me rip the hem of my kimono and use it to sloppily bind my arm and tie it in place. It took longer than I expected and I was forced to begin to run again with my bindings coming loose.

Blood continued to run down my arm, diluted by water, but kept flowing fresh by the jostling pace of my run and the pounding of the rain I had caused.

My breaks were becoming more and more frequent and I was recovering more slowly, soon I could hear the pounding steps of the men again, I had long ago abandoned my sword so I could move more quickly, but now I was beginning to wonder if I should have kept it. Too late now though, I just had to keep running and hope that I could still outlast these men.

My shoulder and chest were beginning to throb in time to my footsteps, it helped me focus. After a while I lost myself in the ducking and running and pain.

I don't know how long I ran, but eventually I reached my breaking point, stumbling to a halt I looked around, blowing out the fog around me I took in my surroundings. There were trees around me that I didn't recognize, and flowers I had only ever seen in books, mixed in around the plants I recognized; I must have run farther than I thought to be finding such things, and I must have been pretty far gone from blood loss to care. In front of me was a small clearing and a small rise, the beginnings of the hilly terrain that was south of my village, and dug into the small hill was a den, not unlike one a wolf would make, but I had never needed fear wild animals, so hiding inside, even if there were wolves to arrive later, was not a problem.

I was almost inside the small clearing when I snagged my impromptu sling on a branch, pulling it tightly against the wound across my shoulder and chest. I cried out as the pain burned down my arm and split across my chest. Footsteps began to pound towards me, but I was too weak to run anymore, I scrambled for the grassy opening, hoping that I could escape in time. A twig across the opening gouged across my shoulder, encouraging a fresh spurt of blood and I had to muffle a scream. I dragged myself inside and curled up in the dark, cool space.

Damp and bloody I fell asleep in the den of the wolf.


	9. Chapter 9

Silver, silver everywhere and where it wasn't silver it was black, light only by the flickering light of a fire.

There was nothing else but fiery pain.

I was flying, branches whipped past me, tearing into my skin, thorns gouged paths in my flesh; every part of my body ached, exhaustion had come and gone, desperation was the only thing keeping me going.

Suddenly I was falling. My feet hit the ground, knees bent, wings flat, arms out into a roll that was more muscle memory than any specific need to keep from hurting myself.

Wings ripped from my back, roaring pain and a loud rushing in my ears, but I couldn't stop, I started to run.

Branches thinned, the spaces between the trees got larger, and light began to filter through the thick canopy overhead.

I burst into the clearing, taking it all in at a glance, the flowers blooming, the shining creek bed burbling along at its merry pace, it all seemed to serene for the pain I was feeling.

My pulse pounded so hard I could feel it through my whole body. Feel each beat force more of my lifeblood from my body, reminding me of the agony that was the only constant in this place.

The sudden light around me was blinding and I had to raise my arms to shield my eyes from the brightness.

Only one arm would move the other hung limp at my side and was the source of my pain, just another reason to run.

Then, I saw her. She was reaching her arms out towards me, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, the one who had helped me heal, the one who had promised me so much. I had only the impression of her long graceful limbs, and hair black as the night with no moon before her eyes caught, eyes as blue as the very depths of the ocean, so deep of their color and with flecks of gold. Then as I watched their attention shifted behind me, her knees buckled but her arms remained, pointing now, at the unnamed threat behind me. She was screaming at me, terrified, her mouth was moving but I couldn't hear a thing.

I spun around to face the threat behind me, but too slow, I was knocked to the ground, pinned beneath the man. I struggled squirming beneath him until I could face my attacker.

"I found you, bitch." Tingles went down my spine, desire flashed across my skin, but at the same time the pain I felt was enough to keep my head clear, I knew this monster, he was a familiar one.

"Naraku." Saying the name was enough to terrify me, and I began to struggle anew. I heard the woman scream, and so did Naraku, he glanced up and the distraction was enough, I crawled out from beneath him, staggering to my feet, I ran, hardly looking where I was going.

I blinked and in that instant I smacked into the chest of someone else with long silver hair..

My eyes shot open and I was being clutched to the same hard chest, and my eyes met with the same silver hair.

'InuYasha!' No, no he couldn't be here, couldn't have caught me, or even found me? How did he get past the small opening of the wolf's den anyway? It didn't matter, I had to escape.

I battered the chest of the silver haired prince, ripping open the wound on my shoulder and chest, but it was worth it when his arms loosened and I was able to struggle free, I raced towards the light of the exit on my hands and knees.

Then I was out, and the clearing welcomed me as I sprinted through it, but something was wrong, the trees were reaching for me, snagging my hair and clothes, ripping away the protection they offered, and the roots were tangling around my feet. An eerie silence had fallen over the forest, all I could hear was the blood rushing through my body, my head spun and I had to stop.

I heard the sounds of pursuit behind me, and I spun around, taking a step backwards, but my foot caught and I fell. I twisted to catch myself, pain jarring my world and causing the edges to blur and when I looked up I met with the golden gaze of my prince before my world faded to black.


	10. Chapter 10

I glanced up from the creek where I was drinking; there it was again, that irritating pull on my senses. What could possibly be causing it from so far into the faerie lands? The Fae were not ones to welcome outsiders into their midst.

I shook myself, shaking water droplets from my fur. I could go no closer than this anyway, there was no reason for it to concern me any further. I huffed softly and wondered further away from the source of the magical pull and the fog it was creating. I had little interest in the problems of the Fae, and I did not wish to become tangled in their affairs.

I trotted off towards home, seeking shelter from the rain and damp that seemed to come ever closer to my den, climbing through the small opening rounded and smoothed by many years of spending time here.

Sniffing lightly I spun in a circle, kicking stones out of the way, and lay down, settling my nose into my tail. It was time for a nap.

I lifted my nose to the air and sniffed; Orange blossoms and the electric tang of lightning in a rainstorm, and maybe something else too, lavender? It was intriguing; mixed with the tangy burn of blood, it was enough to draw me out of my shelter.

Someone was coming, I would investigate, this was my land, and they had no rights here.

Blood and the beginning of infection burned my nose as the delicate footsteps of a woman crashed towards me; I pulled back into the trees, keeping to the shadows, suddenly glad for the fog that would conceal my white fur. The fog cleared nearby and that tug on my senses came once again, much closer this time.

A woman, no a girl, came crashing towards my clearing, getting tangled just outside of it, she screamed a sound of pain that had my ears pressed flat against my skull. Around us there were triumphant shouts and jeers which only seemed to make her panic more. Who was this strange Faerie being chased by the others, no, not a Faerie, she had no wings.

What sort of creature have I stumbled upon?

I lifted my nose and sniffed the air again. It was her! The scent from before and she smelled distinctly of an elf! Then what was she doing in the Faerie lands? And why were the Fae chasing her? She reeked of the electric scent of Fae too. What a curious being I had found.

She finds the welcome of my den, scratching herself on the same twig that scratches though my fur. Without fur to protect her I could smell fresh blood. This worries me, she is badly hurt.

"In there, I saw her!"

"We'll catch the Bitch yet."

"Maybe Naraku will share her this time, my bed is cold too these days."

I grew more angered with each person who spoke, my growl growing louder with each new voice.

"I want a turn with her first, before we turn her over to the general; I've earned it chasing her thought the rain and fog."

This last comment was followed with grunts of assent; I could not believe the lack of honor amongst these men. It was not until they began to sheath them that I noticed their swords. So it was these men that had caused the harm to the mysterious elf girl, attacking her with their swords while she had none.

I could stand no more; with a snarl of warning I put myself between the men and their prize, sliding to a halt in front of the opening to my den. The men were startled, I bared my teeth at them, growling deep in my chest.

"Ah, it's just a wolf, kill it and grab the girl." One said, I huffed, I would show them a wolf.

"Never seen markings like that on a wolf before…" another replied, he was smarter than the first at least, maybe I would let him live.

"Who cares what it looks like? Kill it and grab the whore." Demanded a third voice, and then its owner appeared, stepping forward from the back, drawing his sword.

I laughed, a gravely coughing sound in this form, and shook myself, once, twice, a third time growing bigger with each shake until my shoulder was level with their heads. They stood stock still in shock, and then the man who had come forward to kill me raised his sword as if to strike me rather than run.

I bit his head off.

It wasn't until the decapitated body fell to the ground that his fellows realized what had happened. Still growling I took a menacing step toward the others. I was honored to see them turn tail and run. Once I was sure they were gone I spit the head out in the direction they had run, idiots don't agree with my stomach.

I huffed, reluctant to change again so soon after the first, but the smell of blood was disturbingly strong, and if I didn't stop the girl from bleeding soon I'd never get rid of the scent.

Size was an easy change, only requiring a shake to relieve the tingles, but shape was different. Skin stretched as bones changed and moved, joints popped in and out of place; my face was always the first to change, followed by the more grotesque parts, but that was concealed for the most part by the silver locks that fell from my head. The whole process only took a few minutes, which was much longer than the reverse, but left my body aching and skin raw from the change.

I flexed the muscles of what was now my hand, and my knuckles cracked. I waited until most of the raw feeling had gone away before climbing cautiously into my den. The smell of fear, desperation, and pain were almost as strong as the smell of the blood pooling on the floor of my den.

I looked at the girl, curled up on the floor just beyond the light shining in from outside, she was small but strong, black hair cascaded around her face. She was filthy, covered in dirt and muck except for where sweat had run down her face.

I sighed, she needed to be cleaned up, and treated; the wound on her arm already began to stink of rot. I picked her up in my arms, taking her out a second entrance towards a small hot spring. She was far too light for her size, and I could feel the bones of her ribs pressed tightly against my arms; there was only so much muscle could hide.

I placed her lightly on the ground against the warm rock of the springs, I stripped down to my fundoshi, not wanting to damage the only set of clothing I had, I then began to undress the girl, the wet clothing would do nothing for the chill.

Small cuts and bruises covered her visible body, but when I removed her kimono the bruises got bigger, covering her body, some were new, deep purple and painful looking, others were fading yellow and green, but what shocked me the most were the shapes of the bruises. Handprints littered her body especially around her too thin hips, and there were marks of what looked like fists, even larger bruises of what must have been from being kicked, assuming I put the pieces together correctly. What kind monsters were these Fae? To allow such things to be done to a girl; to abuse her and let her starve, it infuriated me.

More careful now then even before I lifted the girl into my arms and walked into the water. With a little coaxing, the dirt easily lifted from her skin, revealing yet more bruises than before. I growled, this was not acceptable, this little elf had wandered into the Faerie land, they had starved, her, beaten her, and the gods only know what else…

"Nghh."

I froze. Never had I felt such fear from so tiny a woman before. She stilled as I quieted, murmuring once more before falling into the dark of unconsciousness once again. Sighing I looked down at the girl in my arms, she was clean enough, I could see now how pale she was without all the dirt to mar her flesh. The real cleaning, the cleaning of her wound would have to take place in the den where I could better treat it.

Blood soaked, dirty, and shredded, I left her clothes where they lie; I could do something with them later.

I lay her on a small pile of old furs, ones that were beginning to show signs of wear, I would have to scrub her wounds and I did not need more blood in my den. I sighed, knowing this would be painful and I was loath to cause more pain to someone in so delicate a shape already.

Before I began I started a small fire in the fire pit, boiled some water and retrieved the girl's ruined kimono. I cleaned it in the boiled water, then boiled a second bowl and soaked the scraps of cloth in it. I lifted a scrap of cloth from the water, wringing it gently and then used it to scrub the wound on the top of her left shoulder. I rubbed the spot gently, trying to remove the traces of dirt and debris that had gathered in the sliced skin. The warm water had softened the wound and it only took a gentle touch to start it bleeding again, but the dirt took some scrubbing to remove. She grew more agitated as I worked across the wound; it sliced from the top of her left shoulder between her breasts ending just below them. I was discarding a final scrap of cloth and leaning back over her body with a new piece when her eyes flashed open, she screamed loudly batting away my hands, but the motion stretched her wound and it took only a moment for her to pass back out again.

Sighing I stood, job completed and when to prepare the mix of herbs that would help her to heal more quickly. Grandmother had drilled such simple things into my head when I was a pup, before I was old enough to train with the other men.

As I applied the salve I had a chance to really look at the cut on her chest. It was clean and straight, like from a sword. I didn't notice I was growling until my hands began to shake from the vibrations. Would hurt her if I was not careful, I had to suppress my anger, but every time I saw the slice in her chest I grew angry once again. I had to fight to finish binding the wound and when I had I moved her away from the bloody furs and nearer to the small fire and then moved far from her. I sat across the fire, glaring at her, fuming at the men that had done such things to her and growing only angrier as she slept.

Eventually I fell asleep in the cold dark as far from the bothersome girl as I could get.

I woke to the sound of whimpering, the fire had burned low and the girl was curled in on herself, flushed red and shivering. I added wood to the fire, stroking it until it was hot and blazing once again. I retreated back to my corner, looking out towards the fire and the girl.

Who was she to chase me into corners of my own home without even speaking a word? I continued to stare at her, waiting for her shivering to cease. It did not.

I walked closer to her, looking more closely at her flushed skin. I would cover her in more furs, I needed only take one from beneath her. I began to lift her from the floor, but the second my hand touched her skin I became aware of the heat emanating from her skin, I could have cursed, she had a fever.

I pulled my kimono out of my hakama, wrapping it loosely around the girl. That was enough. I didn't need to do more, but holding her in my arms while she shivered helplessly, my honor bound me to do better. I sat down near the fire, pulling her into the warmth that my arms could offer. My back pressed against cold stone and I sighed.

She would be the death of me.

It was not long before she warmed, but I continued to hold her in my arms, the smell of Fae had yet to leave her, and I began to wonder what the scars on her back really were. She was an elf I was sure… but also a Fae? Surely not. The Fae did not breed outside their race. There was only…

My thoughts were interrupted as the girl flashed awake. She began to struggle against me, tearing her bindings. I tightened my grip as she began to move, thoughtlessly for my mind was elsewhere. She panicked more, ripping free of her bindings even as she hit me and wriggled from my grasp.

She was outside and running before I even realized what had happened, growling I pursued her. Damned if I would let her go without figuring out the puzzle she presented to me.

She was not well, still fever burned at her and she surely had not recovered from the loss of blood, and so she was an easy hunt. She stumbled and fell to the ground. Her terrified eyes met mine before she collapsed in a heap on the ground. Sighing I lifted her once again, and brought her back to my home.

I did not hold her again while she slept for fear of her reaction, I'd already retied her bindings once, I was loathe to do so again. So she slept by the fire, wrapped in ALL the furs in my den, while I sat far back once again, watching, and waiting.

When she awoke again she sat slowly up, looking around the dim room, I held very still, eying her warily.


	11. Chapter 11

I was cold when I awoke. Surrounded by soft furs, I became aware of the soft glow of a fire, and as I continued to wake.

Where am I? … and how did I get here? My slowly waking mind began to work again and the events of the past day hit me all at once. Fighting InuYasha, running away, and I was hurt. Startled at the thought I reached across my chest to feel my wound. It was bound? That's right, InuYasha found me, and I ran from him! My heart raced in my chest.

But here I was, waking again in this same dark place. He was hurt, surely he did not plan to take me back himself? Why hasn't he turned me over to the other men? The other men… what they would do before they returned me to Naraku… the thought drew a whimper from my unwilling mouth.

Suddenly the low thrum of a growl emanated from across the fire. Startled I sat up, sliding quickly back away from the fire into the shadows. My left arm was bound tightly to my side but my hands were free and I used them to pull moisture into the wood of the fire putting it out with a hiss.

"Hn." I started again at the strange man's voice, curling tighter against the icy stone wall behind me.

It was getting dark, outside the sky was beginning to fill with stars; it was early, the sun must have just fallen beyond the horizon. This did not bother me so much, at least the fire was not blinding me any longer, and I could see the outline of the man against the far wall.

I stared at him in silence. Who was he? What did he want? And what would he do to me before I had the chance to escape?

A tear ran down my cheek, I had thought running away would be better, that I would be safe. Looking back now, I began to wonder if I had been better off with the devil I know, than facing the devils I don't. We sat in silence for a while.

"Are you hurt?" The man had not moved, but it was his voice that reached me.

"Never better." I intoned, shivering as the cool stone drained the last of the heat of the fire from my body. It was too bad that I had lost all the furs in my shuffle to hide in the shadows.

"Hn." He shifted, coming to his feet. "This one is glad that you are not hurt." He crossed in front of the pale light shining in through the entrance of the den. He was standing right on top of me now, and I was trembling, what did he want from me? "This one will be most pleased to see you leave."

"Leave?" I questioned, shocked, he made a dismissive noise.

"This one does not wish to repeat himself." He shuffled off into the dark again, and I lost track of his silhouette until he was standing directly before me once again. I cringed, squeezing my eyes shut tightly. The man growled loudly, a sound more animal than anything else, and then something dropped heavily at my feet. When I opened my eyes I met the strained lines of his back, tensed in fury, and my heartbeat spiked once again.

Another growl and then he spoke again, "What do you fear?"

What did I fear? So many things, being alone in the dark, anger, pain, sex, the physical touch of a man, men in general, Naraku, but right now, hurt in the dark with a strange man who was so unpredictable, so unknown…

"You." I breathed the word so softly, I was sure he would not hear it over his growling, but as soon as the word left my mouth he stopped, the tension falling from his back and shoulders.

"You are hurt, you will stay." His voice was not quite apologetic, but the deep timbre was soothing in comparison to the angry rumble that had come before. "Your things," he pushed the lump towards me with his foot, "They seem to have gotten wet."

Carefully I reached for the bag; fearful of the proximity of the creature before me whose mood could change so quickly and without warning. I grasped the damp cloth tightly and tugged it closer. I had to grit my teeth against the pain it caused.

"Maybe it was just the bag…" I mumbled, already growing excited at the idea of the warmth I could gather from my warm clothes. I knew the bag was soaked through, but that was of little consequence when I could just dry them so easily. I had to be subtle; I would trap the moisture from the clothes in the fabric of the bag, so there would be no puddle. Using my undamaged right arm I began to push and pull the water out of the fabric of the clothing.

It did not take me long to be satisfied with the amount of water I had removed. Delighted I reached into the bag, but the first thing I touched was just as soaked as the material of the bag. What? This doesn't make any sense… I just dried these. Maybe I just missed the cloak… I reached back in, moving aside the wet cloth on the top and reaching for the next item. Wet, again.

"I don't understand…" I whispered digging deeper in the bag and finding that all the cloth was still wet.

"What is there to not understand?" I looked up at the sound of the man's voice, "It rained, and your things got wet." He finished, looking down at me with his head cocked to the side slightly, it added much to the confusion I could hear in his voice. He crouched down beside me to examine the damp fabric as if it would hold the answer to his question.

"It's just…" my voice trailed off as I shivered rather violently, more aware of the cold now that my hope of warmth had been ripped away from me, "I had just hoped that I would find something that was dry." I answered him, glancing up at the eyes that I had mistaken before for the eyes of Prince InuYasha. Looking now, I realized that the man in front of me had truly golden eyes, richer and deeper in their color than the yellow I had mistaken them for. Little flecks of darker amber filled them, I was mesmerized by them and before I realized what I was doing I reached out touch the crimson striped face they were set in.

It was warm and soft, softer still where his stripes were. His eyes closed as I trailed my fingertips tentatively down the side of his face, traced the line of his jaw. My hand lingered near his chin, not quite brushing his lower lip.

He breathed out a soft sigh when my hand stopped, his breath warming my cold fingers, with no warning he dipped his head, biting my finger softly. Gasping, I yanked my hand to my chest.

"Enough." He sighed, handing me a small cloth bundle as he stood. "Eat, this one will start a fire."

I opened the small bundle to find a strip of dried meat along with three spicy roots and a couple sweet red berries. I ate slowly, putting a root in my mouth, chewing it slowly and not starting the next bite until the flavor had left my mouth. I was distracted by the man before me, grumbling as he moved about the fire. I was overly aware of his presence, his anger combined with my nudity and relative helplessness mixed to give me a sense of where he was in relation to me at all times, even if I stopped looking at him.

He was determined to get the damp wood to light. When he would step in front of the opening to the night sky, I could see the clouds gathering in the darkening sky, and eventually it began to rain. I continued to eat and watch eyes glued to this man that I could not figure out.

I even tried helping the guy, trying to pull the water from the wood. I seemed to be off my game though because after me attempt he let out a rumbling growl and lifted a piece of wood from the pit; it dripped water into a growing puddle on the floor. I suppose my control of water is only good when I can move both my arms.

The silver haired man looked up from the dripping wood, giving me a glare that stopped me mid bite.

"This one will go find dry wood. Don't move." He growled, looming over the wet fire pit.

"But-

He snarled at me and I fell silent. I shivered, and not just from cold either. He was so… intense. Just the look in his eyes was enough to send me cringing against the rock where I sat. I wrapped the rest of the food back up, berries and meat mostly untouched, suddenly my stomach did not feel like it could handle the few bits I had eaten.

He crossed closely to me as he left the small den, and I sighed; glad to be free of his gaze. My relief didn't last long though, he was back seconds later; drenched from head to toe from the rain I had tried to warn him about.

A deep rumbling growl reached my ears and buried my head in my hands, he was so angry with me, his growl grew louder and I began to tremble. Suddenly he fell silent; _this was bad, so bad. He was always worse when he was quiet; it meant he wanted to hurt me. My mind flashed back to his silent sword cut from only hours ago, and now he would hurt me again._ I peeked up through my fingers to see the angry man that had stripped out of his wet clothing looming over me. As soon as I looked I regretted it burying my head once again. _Dressed in only his fundoshi, the dark haired faerie leaned down over me, trailing kisses across my cheek, down the bridge of my nose, hovering for a second over my lips, quickly I turned my face away from him._

"I'm sorry." _Dark hair and crimson eyes danced in my eyes_, my voice trembled and broke, on the words; I had to repeat myself twice before they escaped me unmarred. He growled again at my words. My whole body trembled now, I couldn't help it.

"Please don't hurt me." _Unbidden the words sprang from my lips, he would beat me for sure now, he always beat me when I begged._ I felt his hand reach out towards me and I scrambled away from him, dragging myself when my left arm reminded me that it was useless. I was in a corner, trapped. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt him approach. "I'm sorry, Naraku, please..." I whimpered.

"Sesshoumaru." A feather light touch on my cheek, "This one's name is Sesshoumaru, and this Sesshoumaru gives you his word he will not harm you."

Just as suddenly as the words came, he was gone, back across the fire pit. His fundoshi, the fluffy white fur he draped across his shoulders and his glistening silver hair stood out, bright against the utter darkness that had come with the rain. He was like a ghost, gone almost completely from my senses, and I was grateful because it gave me the space I needed to compose myself.

By the time I had managed to get my breathing back under control and my heart beating at a normal pace once again, the rain had settled into a steady downpour making the den cold and damp. I couldn't stop the trembling either; they had come with the terror, but stayed with the cold.

Cautiously I climbed to my feet; I was dirty from my scramble across the dirt floor and my wound was beginning to throb painfully in time to my shivering. My 'escape' from this man, Sesshoumaru, had taken me to the far side of the den from where I had first woken. Shakily, with shivers so violent I could feel the muscles contract; I walked towards the small pile of furs where I had been before this nightmare started.

I was almost to the pile, and consequently Sesshoumaru, when I became aware of my nudity, and how much warmer I would be with clothes. I knelt beside my bag, fumbling one handed with the material inside. If I could just lie something out to dry, but the wet fabrics were uncooperative, my left hand of no use where it was bound to my ribs, and my shivers were growing more frequent as the damp stole further warmth from me. I couldn't do it. The frustration built on all the rampant emotions I had faced this evening and the overwhelming mix was too much for me. I began to cry. Not loudly, I didn't scream or sob, but tears of hopelessness streamed silently down my face as I tugged uselessly on the fabric trapped in my bag.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru was there, deftly freeing the fabric from the tangles, I couldn't help but flinch away from his sudden appearance; his jaw set and his shoulders tightened, but he continued to pull at the cloth, spreading the cloak I had been trying so desperately to free across the floor where it could dry. I did not see what else he removed from the bag.

I marveled at what a strange creature this man was, and as I watched him work so close I began to notice things I had not seen before. My eyes were locked on him, the way he moved so gracefully even at so menial a task, his muscles, defined but lithe, were not the bulky shape of some of the Fae who worked so proudly to build them, but the slim toned muscles of a predator.

Here was a dangerous man, one capable of unimaginable strengths, capable of killing, and yet he had said he would not hurt me, and he went out of his way to help me. The tips of his fingers did not have blunt round nails like the men of my village, but instead hard, sharp claws like mine, and even more strangely, his top canine teeth were long and sharp like fangs.

He huffed quietly and I realized that I had been staring at him, and in doing so gotten so distracted that I hadn't noticed when he finished, or even when he sat in front of me and offered himself for inspection. He'd apparently even grown so bored of this that he felt the need to interrupt me from my daydreaming, I flushed darkly and the heat of the blood in my cheeks caused me to shiver even more violently than before.

"Th-thank-k y-yo-u." I said, or tried to anyway, but I was so cold I could barely manage the words; instead I bowed deeply to him.

When I rose, there was an almost angry, bemused look upon his face, and his head was cocked to the side once again.

"You are quite an enigma, girl." He mumbled as he stood.

"Mm-me?" I scoffed, but it sort of lacked the effect I had been hoping for.

"Hn." I turned to watch as he walked behind me. He lifted a fur from the small pile, and gingerly began to walk towards me. He wrapped me in the warm fur ever so slowly, then helped me stand and led me over to the remaining 'bed'. I stood nervously beside it. He picked up two more pelts, and gestured for me to lie down.

Nervously I did so, staring up at him apprehensively. He simply covered me with one of the pelts and took the other back to where he had sat during my struggle with the clothing. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I was warmer with the pelts, but the chill that had seeped into my bones was more than a couple fur pelts could fix, and once my shivers had subsided to something more manageable for talking, that's what I did.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, turning my head to look at him. There was a pause while he thought.

"You are a curiosity."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I grumbled, furrowing my brows at him.

"Hn." I waited for him to say more, but nothing more came.

"Do you… Could you tell me where I am?"

"This is my home away from home," a pause, "My den." Even in the dark I could still make out the silver of his hair and the gold glint of his eyes.

"Um, I didn't… I mean, what I meant was where is this place? Not your den, but the land."

"Hn. We are in the domain of the Queen."

"The Queen?" My question startled a breath out of him.

"The Elven Queen."

Elves… what are those? Surely they were better than Faeries? And a Queen, so maybe they were matriarchal too, this could really work…

I didn't talk for a while; lost in thoughts about this new land I was in. I shivered roughly, breaking me out of my reverie, and realized that I had just left this Sesshoumaru fellow waiting on me to respond.

"If anything, you're the oddity here," I stated, "Not only do you help me for no reason, but look at you, and where you live, it doesn't make any sense." He huffed lightly,

"Explain." The command was stated so unobtrusively that I did so without realizing.

"Here you are, some predatory creature, with claws and fangs, and yet you've cared for me when I was injured. You are tall and graceful and move like only the rare few faeries can, and yet you are not a Fae. You wear silk kimono, and live in the den of a wolf. You growl like an animal, but speak Japanese as I do. You don't smell like anything I've ever smelled before…" I froze, I shouldn't have said that, what if I offended him? Just because I have a better sense of smell than most doesn't mean I should flaunt it.

"Never?" His question startled me. He seemed surprised, but not for the reasons I had expected.

"Never." I confirmed hesitantly, turning my back to the man, Sesshoumaru, too embarrassed to bear the inexplicable look in his eyes any longer.

"What do I smell like?" he asked me quietly.

"Sandalwood," I stated, breathing in through my nose, "and something else… I don't know what to call it; I have never smelled it before."

"Elf, that is the other smell, it is a scent we all carry."

"We?" I questioned, looking at him once again.

"Yes. We. Elves, me… you." I shivered, me? An elf?

"I don't think so. I'm not an elf."

"You are, I can smell it in your blood, but so overwhelmed by the scent of Fae. What were you doing in the faerie lands?" I was still shivering, so I sat up. As cold as I was, and with my curiosity piqued, I would not be able to sleep anyway. I pulled my furs closer to him so I could lean against the wall beside him.

"My father was Fae." I stated simply, daring him to challenge me.

"What of your mother?" He returned.

"I did not know her; she was not from our lands." I shivered again, I could feel heat radiating from his skin, I moved closer still.

"Hn. An Elf then. That is why you have the blood of elves running through your veins."

"I don't believe you."

"It is from the elves that your power with water stems."

"I do not have elven water powers." I stated simply, not a lie, but not true either.

"Hn."

We sat in silence for a while, and then he stated, "Animals are drawn to you, green things flourish beneath your hands, you are drawn to learn the healing arts and they come simply to your call, you can see in the dark, you can scent things better than the other Fae. Shall I continue?"

I sat in a stunned silence, surely not. Was my mother an elf? He was right, all those things were true…

"An elf?" I questioned.

"Hn." An affirmative sound. He was staring out into the dark across the cave. I reached out and touched his arm and he jumped away from my touch. Huffing dismayed at his reaction he explained, "You are still so cold."

"Hn." I mimicked him, marking an affirmative. He reached his hand out towards me,

"Give me your hands." He commanded, and, slowly, I did. Taking my hands in his he rubbed the cold from them, then, holding my still warm hands in his one larger one, he began to rub warmth into my forearms. I moved closer into his warmth, snuggling into the large white fluff draped across his shoulders.

Comfortable, and finally warm with both my hands pressed gently into his, I asked again,

"So tell me about the elves…?"

"Elves are one of the oldest races, a ruling class led by a King and Queen, magical beings that roam the land from here to..." at some point I dozed off, curled up against Sesshoumaru's side, and slept until morning.


End file.
